A New World with Dragons and Demons
by YugiXtian
Summary: Naruto is transported to Earthland through random events. While looking for a way to return to his own world, he encounters Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A New World with Dragons and Demons

"What is this place? I thought Rikudo-jiji would send me into a normal place like the Shinobi World?" A certain young man walks aimlessly in a place that seems desserted by life. The place feels really hot, and the young man is sweating so much since he have been walking 7 hours straight without resting. He feels like he is walking in a never ending rocky place filled with rock created from lava and magma centuries ago. The further he continues to walk, the higher the temperature of the surroundings seems to rise. All that the young man can do is sigh.

The young 17-year old man has spiky yellow hair that almost imitates that of a sun, cerulean blue eyes that rivals a clear sky, with three sets of whisker birthmarks on both side of his cheeks. He is wearing a long sleeve shirt, with black colour extending from around the collar and shoulders, down the front and sleeves, including his belt and his sandals are also colored black. The rest of his outfit is colored orange. He is also wearing a short-sleeved red coat with black flame pattern in the hemline and a hood at the back of his head. At the back of his coat, there is an inscription that displays the words "Sage Hokage". He also dons a forehead protector in his very forehead, a small pouch on his left leg and right portion of his back. He also has a special sword sheated on his left waist.

"I need to find a way to return to Konoha as soon as possible. It has been more than 7 years since my existence has been erased in my own dimension. I bet everyone believes I am already dead." The blonde sigh. "I hope what I have done have changed the recent Shinobi System."

Then, a sudden earthquake occured. This alerts the blonde. "This is no ordinary earthquake." Since he can sense nature much better now due to natural chakra that is flowing inside his own chakra system without entering Sage Mode, he can sense if the event is a natural phenomena or someone/something is causing it. Then he felt a huge thing flying towards his location at high speed that seems impossible due to the latter's huge bulk. "What is this? I can feel huge power from that thing." The young muttered as he takes his battle stance.

The flying 'thing' landed violently in the ground. The creature created craters beneath it's feet on the very surface where it landed. The creature is about the size of a Bijuu, with red scales covering it's body and cream color scales from it's chest down to the stomach, and has a set of large tattered wings and has eyes that displays supremacy over everything.

'A dragon...' Naruto is surprised. He have seen monsters and demons in his career, but this is the first time that he actually saw a dragon. "It's a dragon! It's a dragon -dattebayo!" He starts to shout happily and jumps excitedly.

"Foolish human! How dare you enter my sacred ground!" The dragon roars at the blond, fire spitting out of it's mouth as if threatening the human in front of him. However, much to the dragon's surprise, the child is just jumping with joy upon seeing him him. "Don't make a fool of me human! Get out of here before I crush you!"

"Wha... I am sorry I have entered your territory without your permission. I didn't mean to, Dragon-san." Naruto frantically waves his hand in front of the dragon. He is already used to this kind of behavior, since he have nine prideful Bijuus within him for quite a while until recently. Their consciousness have already left his mindscape along with the Sage of the Six Paths before he enters this world, leaving only their chakra and wsidom within him. "But that's great that you can talk! I have so many things that I want to ask you Dragon-san!."

The dragon is surprised. Ordinary humans would already be running for their dear life just upon seeing a dragon. He can't sense any fear from the kid in front of him. This reminds him of someone. Then, upon looking at the boy, the dragon felt an enormous power that the kid is hiding. The dragon starts to glare at the kid. "Don't talk like we are equals kid! What is the reason why you are here!?" The dragon roared, shaking the ground in the process.

Naruto, seeing the dragon is serious, starts talking in a serious manner as well. "Honestly, I don't know how I got here. I am just wandering around and I don't know where should I go since I am not from this world." staring at the dragon eye to eye.

"Not from this world?" The dragon stares directly into the boy's eyes. There is no sign that the kid is lying. The dragon also know that there were other existing dimensions aside from where they dwell. So this story is not new for the creature. However, he decides to ask the blonde some additional questions to further verify the truth in his words. "What kind of place do you came from brat?"

"I am from a different dimension, the Shinobi World. I am a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto answered truthfully.

'Shinobi World? Hidden Leaf? Does this mean he is not from Edolas?' The dragon calms down digesting the information. "If what you are saying is true, how the hell did you got here in Earthland?"

'So this world is called Earthland.' Naruto nods. "This will be a long story. It may take several hours. Do you still want to hear me out Dragon-san?"

As much as the creature wouldn't like to admit, he became interested to the boy's offer. He cannot sense any malicious or ill intent within the words of the young blonde. He can also see in the eyes of the boy that he has already been through a lot. Those eyes should not be of someone of that age. "Very well. As you can see, I am the ruler of this place. Entering my place without permission will result to death. But since you are not from around here, I will make an exception. Entertain me with your story as a payment for stepping on my sacred ground."

'So dragons are prideful but kind. He reminds me of Kurama.' Naruto remebers of his old furball friend. 'As of now, I will need to get his trust so I can also get additional information regarding this world. Gathering information is what Kakashi-sensei always reminds me if I happen to be on a difficult situation. Besides, the dragon looks interested in my story and I don't think he will harm me unless i take the intiative. I don't think it will not hurt to tell him about what happen in my past.' Naruto sat down in cross-legged position. "Okay Dragon-san. Everything starts from Octo..." He was then cut out by a roar.

"Don't call me 'Dragon-san'. I am Igneel, the Fire Dragon. State your name before you start your story."

"Sorry for that, Igneel-san." Naruto scratches the back of his head with his right arm while giving the dragon a foxy grin. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, I am a Toad Sage of Mt. Mobyokuzan and the Rokudaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

The dragon nods as he lays his body on the ground staring in the blonde. Then the blonde resumes on talking with the dragon regarding his past. He starts from his birth to childhood, Ninja Academy, Sasuke's departure until the events of the 4th Shinobi World War in as much detail that he can. However, he refrain on telling the dragon about his abilities, techniques and powers. The story telling lasts for about 7 hours.

Igneel listens intently with Naruto's story. The boy's life is quite a roller coaster ride. He have so many painful experiences even as a child. But he didn't give up on his village's people and still strived on becoming a leader so that they would acknowledge his existence. What amazes the dragon is Naruto's will to never give-up no matter what the situation is and dedication to his friends. Igneel acknowledges the boy's life and believes the story of the blonde Shinobi.

"Very well. You have quite entertained me with your story kid. You have the eyes of a warrior and a heart of leader. So the true reason why you came here to Earthland is to return to your own world since your existence is the cost on performing a powerful move?" Igneel asks casually.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know any technique that will allow me to do so Igneel-san?" Naruto asks the dragon curiously.

"No. I don't know anything about that. But I know about some events that people from other dimensions like you were transported here. So technically, there is a way for you so you can come back to your world."

"I see. Looks like I have to continue on travelling in this world so I can find additional information." Naruto puts his right hand in his chin in a thinking pose. "But before I can find information regarding that, I must adapt first into this world. Say, Igneel-san. Does all the inhabitants in this world are dragons like you?"

A moment of silence float within the air until the dragon bursts laughing. Naruto wonders if he says something funny while giving a grin of his face. "There are also humans here kid. If there weren't any, I could have killed you thinking that you are a bizarre creature!" The dragon continues to laugh while Naruto seems to relax a bit knowing that there were humans like him in this world. "If you need to gather information, I will send you to the nearest town from here. However, to make your information gathering worthwhile, it would be best for you to join a Guild."

"What is a guild?"

"A guild is where a group of humans doing various things together to achieve their goals. Your guild can help you gather information or provide you information if one among them already have an information that you are looking for."

"I see. So the best move to do right now is to join a powerful and influential guild?"

"Yes kid. That way you may also meet my son. He is a member of a certain guild."

"Huh? A baby dragon joining humans in a group?"

"My son is a human. I adopted him and raise him, and also trained him so he can use my dragon skills."

"Wow! Dragon skills! He might be powerful! Can you teach me those techniques as well?"

"No, I have teached my son everything. I don't have any intention teaching anyone else." Naruto just nods while smiling. Even though he is a dragon, he can see that he loves his son so much. The thought reminds him of his own father.

"Why did your son leave you to join a guild?"

"Actually, I am the one who left him. One of the reasons why he joins a guild is because he is looking for me. But I don't want to see him now as much as I would like to."

Naruto would like to retort about the dragon's statement. However, he also remebers that his father have sealed Kurama inside him right after his birth due to important reasons as well. So he believes that it is better not to butt in with that.

"Naruto, if you happen to meet my son, don't tell him that you have met me, or I will never forgive you!" Igneel said glaring at the blonde. "Not just my son, but any other people that you may encounter. Don't tell them anything about you seeing a dragon. It is for your own good as well."

"I understand." Naruto nods once again. "I'll be going then now. I apologize for taking your time Igneel-san. Where is the road to reach the closest town?"

"Before you leave, let me test your abilities Naruto." Igneel stood up from the ground and now giving a glare towards Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto is surprised by the sudden proposal from the Dragon. "Why?"

"I can sense a power that rivals that of a dragon within you. That power should only be available from a Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayer power can only be obtained if a human is trained by a Dragon."

Naruto is then surprised by Igneel's statement. He is not trained by a dragon, but he knows how to use Ryuuton or Dragon Release Kekkai Genkai since it is the Kekkai Genkai of the Juubi. He is concealing that power but this Dragon were still able to sense it.

"If you are not trained by a dragon, you must have a natural blood to become a Dragon Slayer to have such power. I want to train you to maximize your potential. But I want my only son to have my power. But I have an alternative offer for you. So I want to test your power." Igneel then starts to flap his mighty wings and starts to fly high.

"Hey! I haven't agreed yet Igneel-san!" Naruto waves his hand to retort but it is futile. Igneel starts to concentrate his power on his lungs, gives a deep breath as if preparing for a breath attack. Naruto narrows his eyes.

"This feeling... This is a massive Katon attack!" Naruto thinks on how to counter the incoming attack. He can counter the Fire Attack with a Water attack however, since dragons are prideful, this might give a bad impression and it may treat him as a threat. If he dodges it, Igneel will continue to attack until he uses one of his techniques. He also don't want to use the Dragon Release techniques since it might hurt Igneel since those techniques have supper effective damage on mythical creatures such as dragons or demons. So he just thought about the best possible response to Igneel's attack.

Igneel then charges his attack from his mouth while continuously soaring high towards the sky. He stops after reaching the clouds, concentrates, then blasts a powerful flaming breath attack. The flames from the attack is so concentrated that even the clouds turned to ashes upon it's release.

Naruto creates a set of handsigns. Then he also concentrates his chakra from his lungs. Then releases it with full force from his mouth.

"KATON: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!" Naruto uses one of the Uchiha's standard Katon techniques. It may be a standard technique, however, since Naruto inputs several more times chakra into the technique, including the density of his chakra, the technique is enough to counterbalance Igneels Flaming Breath Attack.

The two massive fire attacks collide in mid-air. Large shockwaves were produced by the impact. Naruto braces himself due to the shockwave while Igneel looses his flight balance for a moment. The two flame attacks fights for dominance, and within a few seconds, neutralizes each other. The two sets of fires disappears into thin air causing the atmosphere surrounding them  
felt like the wind has invicible flame that can burn anything to ashes.

Igneel, satisfied by what he have seen, landed violently on the ground near Naruto.

"So you are a Fire Element user like me, Naruto." The dragon stare at the blonde.

Naruto wanted to retort that he can also perform other elemental attacks, but it will not do any good in this moment. If he told the Dragon that he can use Water attacks, this may make the dragon realize that he is being underestimated by a human, straining the good terms that they already have.

"Yes. That's right Igneel-san." Naruto just nods.

"Amazing. To have the same element as of me, and also having a power that rivals one of my powerful attacks, I can see great potential within you. I think that is enough for me to recognize you as a Dragon Slayer." Igneel seems to be in a good mood after they attack exchange. The dragon realizes that the power this kid will be needed for the incoming crisis in the near future, and seeing him as a good natured boy like his son, he needs to prepare him for that near future.

"Dragon Slayer? But my power didn't came from a Dragon and I am not trained by a Dragon." Naruto retorted.

"I know. That's why I have decided that I need to make you a Dragon Slayer."

"But you have said that you want you have already taught your son all your skills to become a Dragon Slayer and you will not teach those techniques to any other else, right?"

"There are two ways to make someone a Dragon Slayer. First is that the person is needed to be trained by Dragon, just like my son. The second way is to implant a Dragon Lacrima into a person making his attacks to have the same effect as that of a Dragon Slayer. Technically, you will become a Dragon Slayer of your specific element. Since you are a Fire user, your attacks will be a Fire Dragon Slayer-based attacks."

"Wow!" Naruto said in surprise. "Just to clarify, I can use my normal skills like I have used to, but they will also have built-in Dragon Affinity in them?"

"Yes. If you use the same fire attack earlier once you already have a Dragon Lacrima within you, it will be the same Fire Element Attack, but it is the same as if a Dragon have created that attack."

"That's cool!" Naruto said excitingly, but he suddenly realizes something. First, he can perform multiple elemental attacks. If he is considered as a Fire Dragon Slayer if he uses Fire attacks, then he can also considered as a Wind Dragon Slayer if he uses his Wind Element attacks.

Second, he remembers what the Sage of the Six Paths have told him during his training that Dragon Release is the most powerful elemental affinity. He can make a Wind Based Attack from Dragon Release, and it will be treated as both Wind Based and Dragon based attacks. If his own Wind Attacks have built-in Dragon Affinity, and if he combones it with his own Dragon Release, it will technically make his own Dragon Attacks much more powerful.

"Wake up from your daydreaming kid." Igneel wakes up Naruto from his daydreaming. "The decision will still be coming from you. Will you be accepting my Dragon Lacrima?"

"Of course dattebayo!" Naruto replied without hesitation. "So you will not teach me any Dragon Slayer techniques, and just use my usual techniques and it will still have the same effect as that of a Dragon Slayer techniques?

"Yes, that's right Naruto. Since you already have powerful skills from your own world, you will not need to learn Dragon Slayer attacks. Dragons only teaches Dragon Slayer attacks to their adopted sons. It will be up to the Dragon Lacrima based Dragon Slayers if they will create an attack based on their Elemental Affinity. But as I can see, you have a lot more arsenal of attacks within you so you will not need to do that."

Naruto nods from the information.

"Alright then, close your eyes." The dragon commanded the the blonde. "I will implant my Dragon Lacrima within you and I will also transport you to the nearest town so that you cannot keep on track of my place in case you want to return here."

"Wha... Does that mean I will not be able to see you again when I reopen my eyes?"

"Yes. It will be the best for the both of us." Igneel said seriously. "Close your eyes, feel the Lacrima that I will implant within you, then listen carefully to the thingsthat I will tell you."

Naruto nods, relaxes his muscles, then remains standing still and closes his eyes. As soon as Naruto's eyes closes, Igneel's claw touches Naruto's forehead protector, then a magic circle appeared on the ground where Naruto is currently standing. Naruto's body is then suddenly covered by flames. It is not your usual red flames, but golden flames with shining glitters.

"This is my Dragon Lacrima, Naruto. Humans who have Dragon Lacrimas will technically be considered as a Dragon Slayer, with the same powers as that of a Dragon Slayer trained by a Dragon. Dragon Slayers have a huge responsibility, that's why very few were chosen to become one. You have earned my trust, and I believe that you will use this power properly." Igneel said. Naruto nods without opening his eyes.

"The Dragon Lacrima automatically increases your recent abilities and powers. That's why you will need to train yourself on using this power and master it to the degree as that of a Dragon Slayer. Also, Dragon Slayer with Dragon Lacrima can also increase their abilities further by activating the Lacrima itself within their bodies. This will make the Dragon Slayer enter Dragon Force. Dragon Force will increase your power two to three times stronger than that of the passive enhancements that the Dragon Lacrima have already provided you after I implant it to you. Use these powers properly, and you will reach the place that you have always wished to reach for."

"I see. I understand. I will continue to live with my ideals, and protect those that are important for me. Thank you for this power, Igneel-san. I promise to that I will use this power properly. That's a promise -dattebayo." Naruto said while smiling, not opening his eyes.

"This will be a goodbye for now, Naruto." Igneel said.

"Ah... Take care, Igneel." Naruto just gives the Dragon his foxy grin.

"So as you. Farewell young one." Naruto starts to disappear from the Magic Circle. 'This kid, I can feel that his power rivals my own and I know that he is suppressing a lot of his powers. But I cannot sense any magic affinity in him. I believe we will see each other again...'

The magic circle flashes and within a blink of an eye, the young man disappears in front of the dragon.

Naruto opens his eyes after sensing a different atmosphere. He is now in an outskirt near a town. Looks like Igneel really have transported him to the nearest town. As he is thinking about Igneel's parting words with him, he suddenly felt a heavy feeling within him.

'What's this? It feels like my power is overflowing!' Naruto then without hesitation sits in a meditative position, then access his mindscape. In his mindscape, he felt an overwhelming power filling him. His powers are increasing into level that he didn't even expect.

'Is this the effect of the Dragon Lacrima? It my doubles my current chakra level and density. This is too much power!' Then Naruto became more surprised by the other changes. The Dragon Lacrima doesn't only increases his base chakra level and density. It also increases the level and density of his hidden chakra, Itachi, Sasuke, Madara and Hashirama's chakra, his own Namikaze, Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha chakra, his stored Byakugou and Senjutsu chakra sealed in his forehead, the Senjutsu chakra naturally flowing inside his chakra circulatory system, and what surprises him the most, all of the Bijuus chakra including the Juubi's chakra have also doubled their chakra level and density. He also feels that his base strength, speed, reflex, durability and vitality have gone up into another notch.

'Oi, what kind of power is this!' Naruto just said. 'If this is the passive effects of a Dragon Lacrima, what else if I activate what Igneel have called 'Dragon Force'? Looks like I have some training to do to catch up with this overwhelming power-ups. But I will need to grab something to eat first I guess. It's been a freaking 7 years eversince I have seen another human other than Rikudou Sennin.' Naruto wakes up from his mindscape, then runs happily towards the town.

One Week Later...

Night has come and the forest is now filled with darkness. All that you can hear are the sounds of rustling leaves and few owls chirping as the cold wind continues to blow gently shaking the trees in process. In top of one of the trees, a familiar blonde is standing silently, staring at his little booklet while reading some information that he have just gathered regarding this new world. The wind on top of the trees are quite cold, and it continues to blow the Hokage's unruly spiky hair and the hemline of his coat. The figure of him standing on top of the trees gives a majestic feel to those who will see even his silhouette.

"Data gathering is not my forte. How come a pervert like Ero-Sennin can have so much data in just a little time?" Naruto mumbles to himself. He have been through 5 different towns after his encounter with Igneel. The place where the dragon have sent him is a place called Kingdom of Fiore. While on towns, he observes how people have lived their daily lives in this world and notices that there is much difference in his world than Earthland. People were living in a more peaceful and systematic environment. Everyone knows what to do and has something to do. As much as possible, everyone tries to prevent conflict and always try to resolve every conflict or misunderstandings through talking.

Of course, there will always be thugs and bad guys. As much as he wants to take care of them, he just let them go and observe through the shadows so he can see how this world handles such loose ends. And there he discovers the thing that makes the difference. Just like an ANBU of Konohagakure, a group of people appears to take care of the goons. However, if the ANBU's are using assasination skills and chakra, this group of people are using an attack that they call 'Magic'. People in this world have been using Magic for various things, such as running vehicles, industry and fighting. Naruto believes that Magic is the thing that will help him return to his home world.

He watch how does people in this world uses Magic during that fight between the thugs and the new group of people through a rooftop. Magic felt very different from chakra. They have different feel and also Magics have specific affinity for every specific person. He cannot also feel any chakra from the magic users, so he summarizes that since he came from different world, he don't have such magic system in his body and people here don't have chakra system on their own body. And also, even the Magic users, or called Wizards/Mages, cannot use Magic to kill unless it is unavoidable. After the thugs have been arrested, he followed the group of people. They went straight to a building and welcomed by fellow Mages. Observing this, Naruto have concluded that the group of people who uses magic are called 'Guilds' that Igneel have mentioned. Moving to the next town, he gathered information regarding 'which is the best guild in this place'. Much to his surprise, everyone that he randomly asks gave him the same specific answer. A guild named... 'FAIRY TAIL'.

"The guild of Fairy Tail is located in the town called Magnolia huh? But if people here are Mages or Wizards who uses magics, and I am a Shinobi who uses chakra, will they allow me to join their guild?" Naruto mumbles again on top of the tree where he is still currently standing. He stares then at the mountain range that is visible from his view. According to the information he have gathered, he will need to get accross the mountain range to reach Magnolia where Fairy Tail guild is located. He then remembers the what the Great Toad Sage's premonition regarding his future. "Fairies dancing everywhere." All his doubts vanishes in his mind in that instant. Now his eyes filled with determination and resolve. "I will become a member of Fairy Tail and I will definitely find a way to return to Konoha! Here I come Fairies -ttebayo!"

As soon as he prepares to start leaping from one tree to another to lessen the travelling time like have normally used to in his own world, he then felt a sudden malicious aura out of nowhere. He stops his into his tracks then closes his eyes.

"This energy, no doubt this is 'Magic'. But this is the first time that I have felt such evil and strong 'Magic' in this place. This is somewhat near Bijuu's level! What's going on?" He opened his eyes and dashes towards the source of the malicious Magic.

"I'M STARVING TO DEATH! I 'LL GONNA EAT YOUR SOULS!"

Within the darkness of the night, a giant demon looms over the edge of the forest. Each step of the demon creates an earthquake like-impact. It stares down angrily at a group of people who are staring in awe at the giant's sudden appearance. The group of people consists of several bizaare old men. They were the Guild masters that represents each guild and conducting their regular meeting that is interrupted by the sudden appearance of the giant demon. In front of them are four young individuals, and a cat. The three of them glaring at the giant and preparing for battle.

Naruto landed on the roof of the sole building that is existing in the place. The building is where the meeting of the Guild Masters were currently taking place. He also notices the three young individuals, by the look, is around the same age as of him. From the looks of it, the three will be facing the demon to protect the elders. Since they have that serious aura and will to fight, Naruto decides not to interfere in the upcoming fight for now.

"A girl with red hair wearing an armor, a black haired guy with freezing aura around him and a guy with pink hair like Sakura-chan with fire in his fist. They are mages. Are they really going to fight that demon head-on?" Naruto muttered. "Wait, the pink haired guy, his power is somewhat familiar. It felt like Igneel's" He then applied some chakra into his ear so that he can listen to the conversation of the elders and the Mages in front of the giant demon.

"Wha...What is that?! I didn't know anything about this?!" A bandaged man mentioned. It seemed like he is the one responsible for the appearance of the monster.

"It's the Devil from the Book of Zeref!" A lean elder man wearing a hat said nervously.

"What is going on? How could a devil come out of the flute?" A beautiful female young Mage with blonde hair muttered, scared of the thing that appears in their very eyes.

"That Devil is Lullaby itself! It is a Living Magic! One of Zeref's Magic!" retorted by the same old man with hat.

"Living Magic..." the red haired armored girl said as she continues to glare at the demon.

"Zeref? You mean the Mage from ancient times?" Tha dark-haired guy beside her is surprised from the information.

"Dark Mage Zeref. The most atrocious mage in the history of Magic World. I never imagined that his legacy from several hundred years ago would reappear right in front of us." A fat but man that looks like a gay with lipstick in his lips mentioned.

The giant roared again then looked at the mages in front of him as if looking at crawling insects. "NOW, WHOSE SOUL SHOULD I ENJOY FIRST?" The demon said mockingly. "I HAVE DECIDED! ALL OF YOURSSSS!" The giant roared again as it prepares to attack.

"LET'GO!" The red haired armored girl commanded the black-haired guy and the pink-haired guy beside her. Without another word, the three dashes towards the demon giant to commence an attack.

"RE-QUIP!" The red haired-girl's body then suddenly covered by light. Within seconds, her armor have changed into a little more revealing one, showing a part of her cleavage with long skirt and wings made of metal. And now she is also weilding a beautiful sword. She attacks by slicing a part of the monsters thigh gracefuly.

"She is re-quipping armor!" The hat wearing elder mentioned.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" The black-haired teen, now shirtless, creates multiple ice spikes and thrust into enemies abdomen. The attack inflicts severe damage to the giant as it starts to stumble from it's current posture.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!" The pink-haired guy jumped high then punches the demon using his burning fist. The demon's head flung sideways violently.

"That one is an Ice Wizard!" The elders were amazed by the magic of the black-haired guy.

"One is using Fire! It is a Fire Wizard!" Another elder was surprised by the power of the pink-haired guy.

"Their movements are perfectly sync!" Said by the female blonde teen that is amazed by the performance of her teammates.

"Aye!" The flying blue cat agreed.

The barrage of attacks from the three Mages continues, inflicting massive damage to the creature. The demon then waved its hand violently in a futile attempt to counterattack. However, the Mages dodges that attack easily. The demon starts to get annoyed with the attacks as he starts releasing devilish aura. The range of the aura is so great and the trees within it's radius starts to decay.

"LISTEN TO MY BEAUTIFUL SONG!" The ground shakes and the demon starts to gather large amount of magical energy on his mouth, just like a Bijuu Dama. It is aimed at the meeting hall and the elders. The three mages then stood in front of them as if preparing to protect the elders from the attack. The demon fires it's attack towards the group, destroying everything in it's path.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" A giant shield of ice blocks the attack perfectly created by the black haired Ice Wizard. However, the shield shatters after the attack. Then they notice that the giant demon is preparing another attack using the same magic blast from it's mouth.

"Shit! I will not make it on time!" The Ice Wizard mumbled. The pink-haired fire wizard and the armored girl stood in front of the Ice Wizard as if thinking of trying to fend off the incoming attack. However, they know that they will suffer severe damage if they do so. But they will need to do this since they loved the guild masters standing behind them that acts as their parents since they were young.

"Natsu! Erza! Gray!" the blonde girl and the flying cat shouted from the distance.

"DDIIIEEEE!" The demon fires it's attack. The three teens braces themselves for the upcoming attack. closing their eyes, they have accepted the incoming pain to protect the elders. However, an old, small man walked towards them. "I will take care of that attack. Take care of the demon after that."

The three stared at the old man and then retorted. "You don't need to use your Magic against this kind of opponent 'Master'. We will take care of him after blocking this.' The armored girl speak on behalf of the two guys who turned their focus back on the incoming attack.

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere can be heard. "I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!" Then a man landed in front of them, with his back facing them. He is wearing a red coat with black flames on the hemline, and words 'Sage Hokage' written in it's back in Kanji. The man then draws his tri-pronged kunai, stretched his hand forward, then held it horizontally, with his right hand holding the handle of the kunai and the left hand seems like pushing the blades forward(imagine Minato blocking Kurama's Bijuu Dama attack in the Hokage monument during Naruto's birth.).

"HIRAISHIN: SPACE-TIME BARRIER!" The kunai absorbs the attack of the demon, giving an impact that almost blows everyone behind the mysterious man away, except the man itself who is blocking and absorbing the attack. The attack disappears, then everyone heard a loud explosion somewhere in the forest. The mages and the elders were shocked, not by the explosion in random location of the forest, but the ability of the man in front of them to block a massive attack and redirect it somewhere where no one will get hurt.

The mysterious man suddenly disappears in front of them even before they could ask any questions, leaving only traces of wind due to sudden disappearance. The man then appeared in front of the demon, imbued chakra into his muscles to enhance his strength ala Tsunade, and punches the demon with raw power in it's jaw, sending the demon backwards with brute force, hurdling itself in a mountain.

The man landed in front of them after the attack. All who are present stares at him in awe. The blonde haired girl is the first one who manages to collect herself together, and notices the mans appearance. Aside from it's coat, he wears a long sleeve shirt with combination of black and orange color, and his pants are plainly colored orange. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and unique 3 whisker marks on both of his cheeks. What surprises her most is that the man is around the same age as of she is due to his personal appearance and he is somewhat handsome for her eyes.

The next person to collect herself is the red-haired armored girl. Without hesitation, she suddenly pointed her sword in front of the newly arrived guy, the tip of the sword almost touching his nose. The blonde guy didn't dodge and stares directly at the girl with carefree eyes and a smile.

"Who are you!?" The red head asks the whisker-faced guy while glaring at him.

"Maa, before that, you said earlier that you guys will defeat that monster after his current attack right? You can get him now." The blonde eye-smiled at the girl while his thumb is pointing the mountain on his back where the giant demon have landed.

"He deflects Lullaby's attack, knocks it down in one attack and now he is talking to Erza so casually just like that? Just who is this guy?" the blonde girl is surprised by the mysterious man's behavior.

"Teme~! Just who do you think you are!? Suddenly barging into our fight like that!" The pink haired guy glared sharply at the new guy as well, his body is now covered with flame due to rage. The black haired Ice Wizard is also glaring at him now.

Naruto sweatdropped with eyebrows twitching, 'His behavior, just like Igneel's. Looks like I have made a wrong decision on helping them -ttebayo.' Then, the old small man with staff wearing dwarf-cap calls out the Mage trio.

"The boy is right. Finish off Lullaby before it can recover. Go brats." ordered by the small old man.

"But... This guy..." The red hair retorted.

"Leave things to me here Erza. If he is a threat, he could have attacked us already. I think he will not cause us any harm." The old man states with assurance. The red haired girl, pink haired, and the black haired guy then nods.

"I'll be back to beat you down! Don't run away!" The pink-head shouted while pointing his right index finger into the blonde guy before the three dashed to the demon.

"RE-QUIP: BLACKWING ARMOR!" The red head, named Erza changes into a new form of armor with black overall color and a little more revealing than her previous one while continuously dashing towards the demon.

"ICE MAKE: SAUCER!" The Ice Wizard creates a saucer-shaped ice and prepares to attack the target monster.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" The Fire Wizard combines two flames from both his hands, creating a large fire-ball like flame and throws it to the opponent.

The three attacks landed into the demon at the same time, destroying it in the process. Everyone who saw this event watched in awe and admiration for the power the three Mages have just used. The force of their attack drive the demon towards the meeting hall, and the demon falls on it, destroying the building.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLEEEE!" The demon shouts before it disappears, signaling it's defeat.

"Zeref's demon has been defeated easily? I am impressed!" The guild masters and elders are now complimenting the deeds of the young Mages for defeating the demon.

"This is... This is... Fairy Tails Strongest Team!" The blonde haired girl mentioned to herself. "Aye!" The flying cat just agreed with the statement.

"Excellent brats!" The small old man mumbles to himself. The old man is standing beside Naruto watching as the events unfold.

Naruto hears this and also said, "Yeah. They are different from other mages that I have met. They're strong." while looking at the three who are emerging from the battlescene.

The old man look-up at the young man beside him. "Those are my children! Glad to hear that compliment for a powerful mage like you, kid."

Knowing that he is not a mage but a shinobi, Naruto simply shrugs the compliment from the old man smiles with a foxy grin, and starts walking away.

"Who are you kid? I can sense great power within you. I doubt you will just appear out of nowehere, help us here, and then leave like a wind?" Ask by the old man seriously.

Naruto turns to face the old man and stared at him in a distance. "Don't worry old man. I am here just to help you guys! I don't have any other intentions. I happen to pass by this place and sense that demon."

"You're just a passer by? Where are you planning to go then young man?"

"I am on my way to a town called Magnolia, old man."

"What do you plan to do in Magnolia boy?" the old man suddenly asks in curiosity.

Naruto scratches the back of his head and eye smiled with a little blush. "Actually, I have been planning to join a Guild named Fairy Tail -ttebayo..."

The old man's eyes grew wide. He have seen a little of this boy's abilities and already knew that this boy is a powerful person. He cannot imagine someone with this caliber will be joining his guild without any reason whatsoever. The old man then concluded that this kid might need some help regarding something and thinks that his guild can provide appropriate solution on his needs. He also cannot sense any lies or malicious intent with the boy's words. So he decided to tell him that he is the Master of Fairy Tail guild.

As the small old man is about to respond to the boy's words, a sudden mild wind blows, and then the whiskered boy says, "See ya Jiji!" and then disappears in a swirl of leaves. The old man is surprised about another unique ability of the guy since he can no longer sense him after the very moment the blonde left.

The armored red head saw the disappearing act of the blonde guy and went straight to the old man, followed by the Ice Wizard and the Fire Wizard. "Master where is that guy? He just... disappeared!"

"I don't know. Maybe it is also one of his abilities. But don't worry Erza. I cannot sense any ill intent within him. However, I can sense that he is suppressing huge amount of power."

"I have also sensed it Master. That's why I became wary of him at first. But if Master says he is not a threat, then I will believe it."

"So he ran away now Ji-chan? He surely is a coward. Butting in our own fight just like that then running away." The pink-haired guy retorted.

"Aho. As if he will be running away from you? Did you see that brute strength he just used while punching Lullaby? If you got hit by that, I bet your head will got separated immediately from your body!" The Ice Mage said countering the other guys words.

"Not only that Gray. I didn't feel any magic when he leapt from the location where he was currently standing before attacking Lullaby directly, meaning his movement speed is on par with my with my Flight Armor at the very least. The power of his punch also rivals my strength while using The Giant Armor. To think that he can passively do that without any magic enhancement is terrfying. And have you also seen how he blocked the attack and redirects it in a random location towards the forest, did you? Blocking a powerful attack like that is not just an ordinary ability." Erza looks at the Ice Wizard while talking.

"WHAT?!" The Fire Mage is surprised from what Erza have stated. "Does that mean that that cat-faced guy is on the same level as of you Erza?"

"That's my rough guess Natsu. If he really is hiding more power based on what I and Master have sensed, he maybe is stronger than me." Erza concluded as a matter of fact.

"THAT GUY IS STRONGER THAN ERZA!" the blonde girl shouts raising her hand in surprise in a comedic fashion.

"It is rare to see Erze acknowledges someone being more powerful than herself, so that maybe true Lucy." The talking cat named Happy responded.

"GWOOOOHHH! I want to fight him right now!" Natsu shouted impatiently.

"You cannot fight a civilian Natsu. That is against our Guild's rules." The small old man responded to Natsu.

"He is a civilian? No way!? Even a mage usually don't have such brute strength Master Makarov!" Gray questioned the Guild Master.

"How did you know that he is a civilian Master?" Lucy asks the old man.

"He said something to me that verified himself being a civilian."

"What did he say master?" Erza asks interestingly.

Makarov smiled. "He is on the way to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail. Before I could respond, he has already disappeared."

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy's jaw dropped.

Then, the other guild masters interrupted the chatter of the mages and their master. "Great job Makarov. Looks like we owe Fairy tail this time."

"Nyahahahaha!" Makarov just let a prideful laugh until he noticed something out of place and then, his facial expression suddenly went pale. The other guild masters, along with the mages of Fairy Tail, also followed the gaze of Master Makarov.

"GWAAA! THE REGULAR MEETING HALL HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" The guild masters shouts in unison except Makarov.

"We went overboard again! Wahahaha!" Natsu just laugh it off.

"GET THEM!" The guild masters shouted as they chase the strongest Fairy Tail team comically.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail

Author's Note:

Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews. This is the actual first fanfic that I have written, and this is even my very first post that I even forgot to put the disclaimer haha.

Winter's Folly - Thank you. But since I am new to this, may I ask what is beta?

OverDriveXT - Thanks. Your words really motivate me. I am doing this just to escape from the reality of life: stress... I believe this is better than cigarettes. Piz.

lifewilbelife42 - Naruto's level on this fic is at least Madara/Hashirama on base, with power-ups, possibly around Obito or Madara as Juubi Jinchuuriki. Thank you for the review!

Mzr90 - Thank you for the proper criticism sir. It is just that I am doing this for fun. As for the pairing, you will find out in this Chapter.

Chapter 2 is out. Please enjoy. I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail. They belong to Mr. Kishimoto and Mr. Mashima respectively.

Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail

Naruto decides to take a rest and decides to continue his travel towards the City of Magnolia the next day since it is almost midnight already. However, unlike the usual sleeping method of lying on the ground while cuddling into a sleeping bag, Naruto has been sleeping in a way more different method than what he have normally used to ever since he have arrived at Earthland.

His sleeping position is taking a meditative sitting position while his eyes are closed. This way, he can sleep in harmony with nature, still gathering Senjutsu chakra and stocking it into his body so he get used to it to activate his Sage Mode Level 2 whenever he needs to. He still continues to combine his own chakra and Senjutsu chakra inside his own chakra system. Also, in this way, he can detect danger and act accordingly if he needs to since his senses are far more active while accessing Senjutsu chakra than his normal senses even while he is sleeping.

In his mindscape while 'sleeping', he is continuously training on using his Elemental Affinities, Kekkai Genkai abilities, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Dojutsu Techniques, Chakra Control including Bijuus and Juubi's chakra control, Senjutsu chakra manipulation and control, his clan techniques, and now maximizing the power of his Dragon Lacrima and Dragon Force using the Kage Bunshin training style.

The next morning, he continues on hoping on trees towards the same direction. He notice that the forests in this world has smaller trees than in his world however, this world has much better Senjutsu chakra since people here are using Magic, not chakra, in their daily lives so the senjutsu chakra is not 'polluted'. Then he notices a group of people below the trees so he stop hopping and see what are they about.

Below the tree, there were group of men holding dangerous objects. One has a sword, a knife, and all sorts of basic weapons. They were gethering in semi-circle formation and in front of them is a girl. The girl has violet hair with a red colored ribbon pinned at the back of her head as her hair accessory. She is wearing a long sleeved dress colored sky blue with few stripes of blue, and her dress has a collar with red ribbon in the neckline. To top it all, she is wearing an oblique shapped-eyeglasses.

"Look what we got here everyone, this missy is hot isn't it?" one of the men in the group said with a smile of a maniac.

"Don't come near me! I am a Mage! I will never hold back to defeat you if you come any closer!" The girl retorted.

"Heh. We can handle your magic. You cannot attack all of us. Once we got you, it is all over. You will experience every pleasure in the world little missy. Gyahaha..." one amone the group of men spoke and the other men laughs around as if they have caught a delicious prey.

Seeing that the statement is true, the violet haired girl's eyes starts to form droplets of tears. She starts to shiver and fear starts to cover her reasoning. What can she do? As the group of men starts inching into her closer while her back has already hit a tree where she don't have anymore place to run into, she shouted with all her might.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!"

Clenching his fist after seeing enough, Naruto throws several smoke bomb then jumps below the ground towards the girl.

"What's heppening?! Who did this!" One of the bandits shouted.

"So in every world, there were really perverted uselesss guys like you." Naruto muttered through the smoke, then attacks each bandit with swift movements and hitting their vital points, making them fall into the ground one by one. As much as he would like to kill them like in his world, he don't want to have his hands again filled with blood like in his world. He don't want to kill anymore. So knocking them unconscious is the best method that he can do for now.

The girl, eventhough she is still shivering, wonders what is happening inside the smoke. The she hears a small cries of pains and loud sound of bodies falling on the ground. Her fear starts to well up once more. She thought that the sound that she have heard are sounds of people dying one by one. Someone is saving her, but she don't want to have her saviour killing other people even if it means of saving her from these bandits. She wants to run away, thinking that she might also get killed. But her legs are frozen from fear. She cannot move at all.

After a few seconds, the smoke has been cleared. Then, she found several bodies lying unconscious on the ground. Those are her attackers earlier. She wants to shout after seeing 'dead bodies', then she noticed that there were no signs of blood in the ground, and most of the bandits are breathing heavily while unconscious. Her fear starts to disappear. It was then that she have noticed a young man standing in the middle of unconscious bodies, with his back facing her. The young man is wearing a red coat with 'Sage Hokage'inscription in the back with black flames on the hemline, shining blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and three whisker marks in his cheeks. The guy then stares at then turns around walking towards her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

The girl is surprised by the appearance of the boy since he is now about a meter in front of her. He is very handsome from her point of view, making her face feel a little hot. Then she try to hid what she were thinking and glares at the him.

"Why did you save me? A...Are you one of them?" The girl talked nervously.

"Mah.. Mah... I am not one of them. I just knocked them out so they can't touch you. These guys don't even deserve to touch you." Naruto smiled in his usual foxy grin with his right hand scratching his head from behind. "I don't need you to trust me. I just want to save you. Maybe we should get away from here before these guys woke up."

Hearing these words, the girl then relaxed. The boy has a goofy smile, yet she sense warmth and kindness in them. She nodded and both of them starts walking away from the bandits side by side. "Thank you, Mister. I don't know what might happen if you didn't came to help me." The girl bows thankfully to the boy.

"You don't have to do that. I just did what I know is right!" Naruto waves both his hand in front of the girl violently. "And also, don't call me 'Mister'. It makes me feel old -ttebayo." He said in a hurtful gesture in front of the girl.

'What is -ttebayo? A verbal tic?' The girl giggles with the boy's antics. "I am sorry. I didn't know your name. Since you save me, I will introduce myself properly." With a small coughing sound, the girl stood straight and looks up in his eyes. "I am Laki Olietta, and I am a Wizard." introduciong herself with a huge smile on her face.

'I guess it will not hurt to tell her my name. Only Igneel knows my name here in Earthland after all.' Naruto thought. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, the Toad Sage of Mt. Myobokuzan and Rokudaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! Please to meet you Laki-chan!"

'-chan? Wha... he is acting like we are close or something. Maybe she is just trying to calm me down because of the incident earlier.' she thought. "Mt. Myobokuzan? Hidden Leaf Village? Where is that? I haven't heard of it." Laki looked at Naruto who is still walking beside her.

"It is very far away from here. It would be best not to go there since you will get lost on the way." Naruto shrugged it off to dismiss the topic. Laki understands the indication and decides not to dig in deeper.

"I am lucky you are around during that time, Naruto. I really don't know how should I thank you."

"No worries. I am also glad myself that I happen to pass that time so I can protect you. And besides, this is the fastest route to my destination and I just happen to pass by and protect you."

'He is gentle and kind. So there were guys who are still like him.' Laki thought. "By the way, since you mention that you were just passing by, where are you going Naruto? Only a few people who knows about this route so I am just wandering."

"Actually, I am on my way to the City called Magnolia."

"That's great! I am also on my way to Magnolia. That's the city where I currently live."

Naruto frowns. "Okay. You said that you were a Wizard right? Why are you walking alone in this dangerous route? You can just use a route where more people have been passing through right?"

"Actually, I am on a job. It is my first job in my guild and when I finish it quite earlier than I expected, I feel overjoyed. I want Master and the others to know how well did my job went through as soon as possible. So I decided to take on the fastest route possible to make it to Magnolia. I didn't expect such thing will happen." Laki gives a distant look.

Naruto smiles at her. She just wanted to be acknowledged by her new guild. "I see. You shouldn't do something like that. You have done your job properly, and your Guild Master will definitely acknowledge your achievement. There is no need to rush things. You should priortize your own safety first Laki-chan." Naruto reaches out his hand and starts petting Laki's head.

'This guy, he is treating me like a child! Using -chan in my name, now petting me like this?' Laki then removes Naruto's hand in her head gently then stood in front of him, pouting. "You don't have to treat me like a child Naruto. I already am 15 years old. I bet we are just around the same age!"

"Yes, you're right. I am just 17 years-old -ttebayo." Naruto smiles, then, "I apologize for that. I just don't want to see someone like you walking alone in a dangerous place."

"You keep on talking that this is a dangerous place. But why are you also taking this route alone? Aren't you afraid Naruto?"

'If I tell her that I am hoping on trees, it will only lead more to questions.' Naruto thought. "You have seen it right? I can protect myself. So I can walk on this route anytime." Even if Naruto wants to leave her to continue on faster travelling time by hopping on trees, she don't want to leave Laki again in this route. That's why, "Laki-chan, since we have the same destination, let me escort you until we reach Magnolia so I can protect you. No more buts."

Laki smiled seeing Naruto's natural kindness. "Yes. I will appreciate that. Thank you Naruto."

The two continued to walk, share their lunch, proceed on walking again until darkness covers the entire sky. It is now night time. Even though Naruto is talking with Laki almost the entire time that they were traveling, he have evaded topics regarding his personal and past experiences. Laki also realized this and believes that Naruto don't want to talk about his past.

The two have camped beneath a tree, with a little bonfire to cook their food, and they enjoy eating their food silently. After an hour, the two decided to take a rest. Naruto insisted to be the guard so that Laki can sleep. The girl fell asleep in a couple of minutes. After setting few traps, Naruto decides to sleep by using his meditative sitting position to still continue his nightime routine of passively absorbing Senjutsu chakra in his own Chakra System.

Laki is the first among the two to wake up in the morning. After rubbing her eyes, she saw something that immediately shots her eyes wide awake. Naruto is still sleeping in his meditative position, now with couple of birds chirping and jumping around his head, shoulders and legs. Laki felt that Naruto's presence is that one of the nature, and simply watching him felt very calming and makes her smile.

During the whole time that they were together yesterday, even if Naruto is not opening so much about his past, he have concluded that Naruto is a very caring and protective person. He matches her walking speed even if he had longer legs, he always asks for Laki's preference first before making a decision, tends to make sure the area is safe if it is suspicious, and also, very calm and collected, not wasting any movement. This is the first time that she have been with a guy for such a long time so she is not even sure if other guys wil behave like that. There were guys in her guild however, all of them are quite... crazy. So it is new to her to have an encounter with such a guy and she felt that she is growing fond of him due to his protective nature.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes because the birds starts pecking his face as if asking him to wake up. Naruto smiles at the birds before they flew away. Naruto then give a warm smile to the girl that is looking at him. "Good morning. I hope you have a nice nap Laki-chan."

Laki blushes, then hids her face with her hair to avoid Naruto's gaze. "Goo-Good Morning Naruto-kun!" She have included -kun into Naruto's name before she realize.

"Shall we start walking then? Only a few kilometers before we reach Magnolia so I think we can make it there before noon."

"Yes. Let's go Naruto." Laki also give her partner a warm smile as the two starts walking towards the City of Magnolia.

-Scene Change-

A large crowd were gathered in a circle watching a certain fight between two Familiar Wizard. This fight is between The Fire Wizard of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, and an armored red head girl named Erza Scarlet. The fight is so fierce yet there were no hostility between the two. It is just like pitting their Magic and fighting abilities against each other to see how does each of them improved after the past years. The fight is going on really well as the audiences, mostly the guild members of Fairy Tail, were betting for which among the two will win (eventhough most bets were on or Erza's side) until a human-shaped lizard interfered in the fight.

"That's enough. Everyone, stay where you currently standing. I am a messanger from the Magic Council." The lizard stated with a clap from his hand.

"The council?" A petit blue haired girl named Levi questioned.

"Eh?" "Whay did they send one?" voiced by two of her team mates, namely Jet and Droy respectively.

"They are ignoring the appearance of the messanger aren't they?" Lucy is surprised from the trio's response in the situation.

The messanger from the Magic Council continued, "Stemming from the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with 11 counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

"WHATTT!?" Natsu roared as the event unfolds.

-Scene Change-

"We are here Naruto. Welcome to the City of Magnolia!" Laki exclaimed happily to the blonde guy that is accompanying her.

"Wow, this city is a lot bigger than the other towns I have recently visited." Naruto slowly gazes upon the place while slowly looking around. The streets were quite busy with tall buildings and beautiful houses established as if showing the city's superiority among the others.

"Alright then. We'll be going on separate ways now Laki-chan. I still need to do something after arriving in Magnolia." Naruto smiled with his usual foxy grin.

"I see." Laki responded with a sad smile. "May I ask what will you be doing now that we have arrived in Magnolia?"

Since Naruto is new to this city, he will need to do some intel gathering like he what he has normally used to in every town that he has been through eversince he have arrived in Earthland for one whole day. This way, he can respond properly if the situation calls for it. "I will need to do some sight seeing myself Laki-chan. I am new to this city so I need to see the beauty of this city."

"Let me accompany you then. You have protected me back then and I will feel bad leaving you here like a stranger. Let me be your tour guide Naruto." Laki suggests as both of her hand were clutching a fist right in front of her chest while leaning forward to the blonde.

"Maa, you don't need to do that. You need to report your recent job in your guild master right? I can handle this. See ya Laki-chan." Before Laki could react, Naruto hops into one of the building's rooftop, turn around and face her then wave another goodbye, then jumps into another rooftop until he can no longer be seen.

Laki is dumbfouded by the leaping ability of the blonde. She didn't feel any Magic used when he leaped so she was surprised by how powerful the guys legs were. She then gives herself a large sigh with her shoulders slump. "Showing out of nowhere then leaving just like that? Baka!" And then, she proceeded to walk towards her guild, Fairy Tail.

-Scene Change-

"So that is the building of the Fairy Tail guild..." Naruto exclaimed while on top of the highest skyscraper on the City of Magnolia, and looking at a specific building with a flag that has a symbol that is somewhat like a silhouette of a Fairy in the nightsky. As much as he would like to come barging into the guild and offer himself to join the guild, he didn't knew anyone among the guild and he don't know how he will be treated so he gathered intel first about some of the members from the town.

Eventhough he don't know what does the wizards looks like, he have gathered basic information regarding them. One of the famous Wizards in Fairy Tail is Erza Scarlet, known as the Titania. She is the most powerful female Wizard of Fairy Tail among the rumors. Another one is the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, who is said raised by a Dragon. This reminds him of Igneel's son. Another is an Ice Wizard using Make Magic, technically an Ice Make Wizard, name Gray Fullbuster. What surprises him about the latter is that people regards him to have tendency to strip down his clothes anywhere subconsiously. Also, this includes Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, who has a reputation as one of the Great Ten Wizard Saints. Other town people have mentioned guys to be the most powerful Fairy Tail guild such as Laxus Dreyar, whom is also Makarov's grandson, Mystogan, a mysterious hooded Mage that conceals his identity, and Gildarts, being the most powerful Mage of Fairy Tail next to Makarov.

"Looks like this guild really lives to its hype." Naruto muttered. Naruto then leaps down to the town, looks for some ramen, then decides to call it a day since it will be weird to come barging in the guild in the middle of the night.

-Scene Change-

"Ah, the sweet smell of Freedom!" Natsu shouts while running on the guild hall. "Freedom is the best! Who could have thought that freedom is so great!", as he continue on running like a broken machine with fire breathing out of his mouth.

"Shut it, would you?" Jet exclaimed to Natsu.

"This is what makes him lovable." A beautiful silver-haired girl that tends to be the barmaid of Fairy Tail, named Mirajane, spoke smiling kindly due to the Fire Dragon Slayer's antics.

"So Erza's arrest is just for show..." Lucy sugh while his head is lying in the table. "To think that I am so worried."

"I see! She's a scapegoat, not a sacrificail lamb!" Gray attempts to cheer up Lucy.

"That joke gave me chills, Ice Wizard!" A man with muscular build with spiky white hair named Elfman retorted on the Ice Wizard.

"Laki..." the old man, Master Makarov, who is sitting in the bar table near Mirajane, called the maganneko with violet hair who have just arrived yesterday after finishing her first job as a member of Fairy Tail.

"Hai, Master..." Laki nods as she walks towards the small Guild Master.

"Hmm, is what Mirajane said has been true? Are you really okay?" The guild master asked in a worried tone. Erza, also joins the talk while Mirajane also listens to the conversation.

After arriving in the Fairy Tail Guild and reporting the result of her current mission through Mirajane, Laki also told the barmaid about what happened on the way back to the guild in as much detail as she could. She told the silver-haired beauty about the bandits and the mysterious guy named Naruto helping and escorting her back to the City of Magnolia. The Guild Master continues to nod as she tell the story while Erza and Mirajane is listening intently.

"Looks like we will need to report the increase of bandits in that route to the Magic Council so they can take appropriate action." Makarov just concluded while nodding. "Good thing nothing bad happens to you. We owe it to that mysterious knight of yours." The old man then winks to Laki as a sudden heat rose on her cheeks.

"From what you have said, I think this Naruto guy is very dependable. I would like to meet him since there were very few guys who were like that." Mirajane stated smiling while looking at the other guys of the guild. Natsu and Gray(naked) are arguing once again while Elfman shouting about being a 'man'. "Did you tell him to visit our guild after his sight-seeing in the city?"

"I want to but before I could tell him, he just jumped away from me right after arriving to the City." Laki said with slight annoyance from her face.

"But that guy sure is strong. Being able to take a number of bandits without using Magic in a minimum time is something. I want to fight him." Erza said while holding her chin with her right hand.

Then, Elfman shouted out of nowehere. "So, what about your man to man battle with Erza, Natsu?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Natsu then cheerfully shouted on the armored girl. "Erza, let's continue where we left off!"

"No. I am tired." Erza shrugged the suggestion uninterestedly.

"Here I come!" Ignoring Erza's words, Natsu dashed forward towards Erza with his fist burning from his flame.

"What am I to do to you?..." Erza closes her eyes then, dodges Natsu's burning fist, then gives him a punch in on a stomach. After a second, the Dragon Slayer is now out cold on the ground, much to the surprise of Lucy, Elfman and Gray.

"Shall we begin then." Erza told Natsu as she looked at the pink head lying on the ground.

"It's over!" Happy shouted with laughs from Elfman and Gray echoed inside the guild.

"Erza's strong. That's for sure!" Elfman exclaimed.

Suddenly, Master Makarov's face became a little serious, as if sensing a strong presence standing behind the main door of the Fairy Tail guild entrance. Erza also looks at the door after sensing the presence.

"So he has finally arrived." Makarov muttered.

"Do you mean 'him', Master?" Erza looked at the old man with a serious expression.

Hearing this, everyone in the guild, including Natsu, who is currently standing up from Erza's attack, stared intently at the Fairy Tail's Main Door. The door starts to open slowly while everyone is waiting in anticipation. Then, a figure wearing a coat starts walking from the door.

"That's, 'him'!" Gray stands from his seat with his eyes starts to narrow towards the guy who have just arrived.

"Don't be so tense everyone. I'll entertain our guest." Makarov said, jumping from the bar table and walk towards the newly arrived person.

"Wow. All of you have sensed my arrival. That's great -ttebayo!" The person said cheerfully.

The guild master and the guest meets up in the middle of the walkway. Master Makarov smiled at guest. Naruto then looked intently at the small old man in front of him. While the other guild members starts to relax upon hearing the cheerful greeting from the guest. However, the girls from the guild appeared to be interested in this handsome newcomer.

"We met again old man! I can't believe you are from Fairy Tail guild!" Naruto said.

"Hmm, actually, I am this guild's Master, Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail Guildmaster. Pleased to meet you."

"Eh?! why did you not tell me when we met last time old man?"

Makarov twitched from the 'old man' address. "Before I could tell you, you just suddenly disappear."

Naruto remembering the event, rubs the back of his head with his right hand and smiled in a foxy grin. "Yeah, yeah. That's my bad."

"Na...ru...to?" Laki them unconsciously muttered that caught the blonde's attention.

"Laki-chan! You are also a member of Fairy Tail! Why didn't you also tell me?" Naruto complained at the maganneko.

"You are not asking anything about me so I didn't tell you. I thought you were not interested." Laki walks towards him, stood with a little distance, then crossed her arm in front of her chest. The other members of the guild were surprised that Laki is acquainted with the mysterious man in front of them, even the latter calling the girl with '-chan' as if they were so close.

'Huh? So much for intel gathering. Ero-sennin is definitely laughing his ass right now if he is watching me.' Naruto thought, then slumps his shoulder.

"So you kids knew each other?" Makarov questioned both of them.

"Actually, he is the one who have escorted me back here in Magnolia, Master." Laki said, fidgeting.

Makarov is then surprised about the coincidence, along with Erza. "Looks like we owe you another one aside from assisting us in defeating Lullaby, Naruto-san." Erza said with a smile. The other members of the guild are shocked upon hearing that, aside from Natsu and Gray. The guild members have already known that an S-Class level Mage assisted the trio in defeating the Demon Lullaby based on Natsu and Gray's stories. But to see that guy in front of them with such power is humbly smiling at them didn't quite match the impression on their heads.

"Mah... I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Naruto slightly bowed.

"I think it is time for a little introduction young man." Makarov said.

"Alright. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Toad Sage of Mt. Myobokuzan and Rokudaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Pleased to meet you all, Fairy Tail Mages!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

The guild members smiled at him, others waved, and females felt embarassed for him due to unknown places that the blonde mentioned. "Are you still interested to join our guild, Naruto?" Makarov said kindly at the guy.

"Well. That's the reason why I am here in the first place Makarov-jiji. Do you have any requirement before I could join?"

"Actually, I will need to hear your reason first why do you want to join Fairy Tail. But upon hearing what you have done to protect one of my children and also assisting us in the Eisenwald incident, I could definitely make you a member of our guild even right now as a sign of our gratitude." Makarov smiling at the blonde.

"I guess I will need to tell you my reason then." Naruto became serious in the thought. "I don't want to join the guild because of trivial matters. I think you have the right to know Makarov-jiji. Maybe you can also help me."

Makarov stares eye to eye with Naruto. He then see the eyes of a hardened warrior, a soldier who have already faced and experienced every worst possible scenario, one who have fought the very evil himself, one who have suffered so much in his entire life. 'These eyes... should not be in a boy with this age. He is almost the same age as of Natsu, Erza and the others, yet...' Makarov's thought is then interrupted by a shout.

"Naruto! FIGHT MEE!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted.

"Hey hey, if he really is an S-Class, he is as powerful as Erza. Erza just beat you earlier right?" Elfman shouted.

"I would also like to fight Naruto." Gray said as well pointing his fist at the blonde. "Natsu, leave him to me."

"What!? I want to fight him first!"

"You were just defeated by Erza. And besides, I want to see if he really is an S-Class level."

Before the two's argument goes out of hand, Erza interrupted the two. "Stop it you two. Don't act like kids in front of a potential new member!" The two stops arguing.

"Way to go Erza." Laki said as she is worried since even if Naruto is strong, she believes that Gray and Natsu are a little overboard for him.

"Since Naruto is about an S-Class level, it will be best if I will be the one to fight him!" Erza said casually, shifting her gaze into Naruto.

Everyone falls into the ground upon hearing Erza's declaration.

"Erza! Don't scare Naruto. He is just a potential new member!" Lucy shouted.

"As if he is scared. Look at him." Gray said.

Everyone in the guild follow Lucy's gaze and Naruto is just staring at them smiling. "If one of the requirements in entering the guild is a spar, then I am happy to spar with anyone among you guys."

"Saying something like that in front of Erza is like asking to burried alive." Levy said while rubbing her forehead.

"Very well, let's head towards the backyard. I also want to see your Magic and fighting style, before you became a member of the guild, Naruto." Makarov said to the whiskered guy beside him.

'I am actually not a Mage so I don't have ability to use Magic. Maybe I will explain it to Makarov-jiji after this.' Naruto thought. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road."

The guild members walks towards the backyard of the guild. It is pretty big and always used when Wizards needs to train or spar with each other. Naruto stands in a distance while Natsu, Gray and Erza are still arguing who among them will fight Naruto.

"Naruto-san, I think you should be the one to pick which among the three of them do you wish to fight with. This will go forever if we don't stop those three." The barmaid, Mirajane suggested.

Naruto still cannot get over with the amount of beautiful female members in the guild. They also have a feminine feel, unlike some other woman in his own world. As he looks at the arguing trio, Naruto muttered something that shocks everyone.

"If you three cannot decide, then, you guys can fight me at the same time -dattebayo!" Naruto smiled at the trio.

"WHATT! Challenging Fairy Tail's strongest team just like that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oi, are you sure about that?" Gray said.

"Are you taking us lightly?" Natsu glared at him.

"Don't worry. I have a general overview about your abilities during your fight against the demon. And also, this is only a spar so it will be just alright." Naruto stated calmly.

"I see." Erza glared. "You seem to be a bit full of yourself. Very well. Natsu, Gray, let's do this together."

"Master..." Laki looked at Makarov with worried eyes. This is really more than overboard.

Makarov looked at the blonde. He didn't see any hesitation and remains calm and collected, as if analyzing the opponents in front of him. "Don't worry. I will interfere myself if this don't go well.. And besides, you can see in Naruto's eyes that he is prepared for this." Makarov said to Laki while not removing his gaze on the Hokage.

Upon hearing this, the guild chatters became silent. Fighting three of the strongest Wizards of Fairy Tail will not be an easy task. All of the members stare at the mysterious newcomer, wondering what kind of ability or Magic does he have to be able to stare eye to eye into the three Wizards who are now preparing to attack him. As the wind blows, leaves swirling from the ground, the members now stare blankly into the three Wizards and the newcomer.

"Let's begin!" Makarov shouted.

Author's Note: It is done. I'll post my next chapter in a few days. Please review. I will really really appreciate it. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome Party

Author's Note: Belated Happy Valentines Day guys! Thank you guys for your reviews! That really gives me the motivation that I need. Thank you so much for the reviews everyone!

I am sorry if Naruto in this fic is quite powerful. Why did he become this powerful all of a sudden? Well, what is Naruto series without flashbacks, right? And I know that I am not that good in English. And since I am new to this community and this is one of my first fanfic, I don't know much about the doing beta for my stories. So if you know someone among you guys can point me to the right direction how to contact a beta and what should I do, I will really really appreciate it!

Welcome to my third chapter... Enjoy!

Naruto Fairy Tail Fanfic - Chapter 3 - Welcome Party

"Let's begin!" Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov said with anticipation. After hearing those words, Natsu's body is enveloped with flames while Gray removes his clothes. Erza on the other hand draws a magic sword out of thin air. This Mage Trio is said to be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail. This is the team who has just defeated an entire guild of Eisenwald and also defeated Lullaby, one of Zeref's Demons. After that incident from Eisenwald, this team is now is now even considered as one of the most powerful group of Mage in Fiore.

On the other side, there stood the familiar blue-eyed Shinobi with blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks, Uzumaki Naruto. Staring at his three opponents calmly, this will be his first official fight after his training with the Rikudo Sennin for 7 years in a dimensional rift. Even though time doesn't flow in a dimensional rift and his body technically doesn't age, his mind has matured a lot when it comes to serious situations. However, since he is in a foreign world, he believes that he needs to minimize the use of his abilities and powers. All that he needs to do is to prove himself in front of his new comrades so that they can assist him, if possible, on his goal to return to his own world.

Surrounding them are the members of the most powerful guild in the country of Fiore, Fairy Tail. The fight that they thought to be a welcoming party for the newcomer is now filled with heavy atmosphere. Most of them cannot believe that Uzumaki Naruto is challenging the guild's most powerful team. Among the crowd, the most nervous among them is Laki Olietta. She doesn't want her new friend to fight and got beaten by these powerful mages.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu then prepares to attack but Erza stops him.

"Don't attack recklessly Natsu, same for you Gray. You know how powerful his base strength is when he attacked Lullaby. If you got caught with one of those punches, you will automatically be knocked out." Erza explains to the other 2 Mages.

"Looks like you are taking this one seriously." Gray smirked but not removing his gaze to the blonde in front of them.

"Alright. So all we need to do is to dodge his punches." Natsu said while glaring at Naruto.

"It is not that easy. His base speed also surpasses our own speed so he can easily hit us if he wants to." The armored girl said while his eyes narrowed. "That's why we will need a formation."

"Formation?!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. First, Natsu, you will be the main close range attacker. You can take a hit from him since you are durable enough to withstand his attack or so I think. Then Gray, you will be the long range attacker. Take advantage of every possible opening that Natsu and I can provide while we are fighting him."

"Then, what's your role Erza?" Gray questioned.

"I'll be a mix close and long range attacker. I will attack along with Natsu in close range to protect Natsu and also provide a better chance of opening that you can take advantage of. And if in case that both of you and Natsu cannot find an opening, I will be the one who will create that opening." Erza explained the plan.

"Let's do this!" Natsu, along with Erza and Gray, then prepares to launch the attack.

The rest of the guild, including Naruto, heard the conversation between the trio. Naruto didn't react, as if he already knows what to do during the attack. However, the guild members start to sweatdrop.

"This is one of the few times that I saw Erza this serious, Master." Mirajane said to the old man. "Is Naruto-san really that strong?"

"I believe so. I have the same point of view as of Erza ever since we met him in Eisenwald. And probably those two brats beside her think so too." Master Makarov narrows his eyes into Naruto's direction. "And this way, we will definitely see what kind of Magic that young man has."

"Come on, even if you are a man, there is no way that you can fight those three!" Elfman exclaimed.

"I think so too." Levy agreed to the bulky tall man. "Erza have already prepared a plan to finish this fight as soon as possible. No matter how I calculate it, there is no way anyone can win from those three if they have such plan."

"That's right. But Levy-chan, we cannot calculate the result of this fight yet if we don't know Naruto-san's true abilities. I have seen with my own eyes of what can he possibly do, so I think Erza has a reason to be this cautious." Lucy said to the petit woman.

"That guy is that powerful that even Erza needs to get serious to take him head-on?" Macao tilts his head, as if not believing Lucy's statement.

"Aye. Lucy is right." The blue flying cat agreed. "I am worried about Natsu."

"Naruto..." Laki said while clasping both of her hand in front of her chest.

'Hey guys, I can hear you.' Naruto thought after hearing everything the mutterings of these Guild members. It is not like he didn't care, but he is just used on being underestimated. He just stood there, and then prepares a combat stance that Rock Lee and Gai usually used, preparing for a Taijutsu fight. "Don't be so serious like that. This is just a spar -ttebayo."

After hearing those words, Natsu and Erza dash towards Naruto to initiate the battle.

"FIRE DRAGON"S FIST!"

"REQUIP: THE KNIGHT!"

'Naruto will definitely dodge Natsu's attack, either by jumping or twisting sideways. By then, I will immediately follow-up an attack. It will be hard to dodge 2 simultaneous attacks with a combination of speed and power, unless you use any form of Magic. In case he can also dodge my attack, Gray will follow up immediately and will surely hit him even if he has such base speed.' Erza calculated Naruto's moves within her mind.

It is true, Naruto dodges Natsu's Fire Dragon's Fist. However, he just steps sideways to dodge. In such, Erza rapidly swings 1 of her swords, followed by another, from both of her hands, in an effort to either hit Naruto with one of them, or make him dodge so Gray can target him. However, in that very moment, Naruto already has Hiraishin kunais on both of his hands, parrying the attacks from Erza's swords.

In that instance, Erza's initial plan is negated, since Gray cannot follow an attack due to Naruto parrying her attacks, not dodging it. If Gray attacks, she will also get caught by it. Gray's eyebrow twitches after realizing that Naruto has been able to see through their plans. However, this battle is in Erza's favor.

Erza is a swordsman, and she is already used on fighting using multiple kinds of weapons. Due to this, she also knows every possible weakness of a weapon that her opponent might use against her. This Naruto in front of her is just using ordinary 'short knives' to parry her magical swords. So she will just need to speed up her attack and take advantage of her swords' range advantage than the 'short knives' that Naruto is wielding. She then just remembered that this is the very same weapon that Naruto have used to block Lullaby's attack. This makes her wary of the Shinobi's weapons. Their weapon clash continues.

Natsu and Gray are on standby, waiting for any possible openings that Erza might provide in any given moment so they can attack Naruto immediately. If they enter the weapon clash without thinking, they will be either got caught on these two warriors' fast attacks or hurt possibly Erza if they attack recklessly. However, the two are amazed on how Naruto can stand face to face with Erza's sword mastery by just using his 'short knives'.

The guild is silenced to see a person that can match Erza's calibre in swordfighting. Makarov watches intently and still in awe how Naruto can fight Erza without using any Magic on a fight of this level.

Naruto dodges, parries, and attacks. Same goes for Erza. However, little does the armored girl know, Naruto' sword style is based on using Uzumaki clan's Kenjutsu techniques and he is using his Father's signature weapons, the Hiraishin Kunais. In this very moment, he realizes that his parents have left him something that can protect him and aid him in battle. But such emotions must not linger in the battlefield. He still hasn't used the kunai's true ability, and also the powerful techniques of Uzumaki swordstyle. He doesn't want to hurt his new comrades so he believes that this is not the right time to use those as of the moment.

The 2 magical swords and 2 kunais clashes at the same time. Naruto smirks into Erza and Erza also smiles in front of Naruto. Erza is actually enjoying this weapon clash. To have someone on the guild that she can train to or spar to is not a bad thing to hone her own skills. However, much to her annoyance, she still cannot sense Naruto's Magic. Or rather, he still is not using any magic and they were fighting the whole time with only his base abilities.

"Are you taking us lightly?" Erza said with a frown while dodging a slash aimed on her neck.

"Not really. Why did you say so Erza-chan?" Naruto asks while twisting his body sideways after a vertical overhead slice from the female swordsman.

Twitching her eyebrows at the new suffix included in her name, she roared at her opponent, "Why are you not using any magic in our fight?!"

Everyone who hears that was stunned, except Makarov who have already noticed that. Fighting the strongest team in Fairy Tail without using any magic is insane. But here is a guy who can handle them without breaking much sweat. Just how powerful is he?

With a clash, Erza jumps away to give distance so Natsu and Gray can attack while she prepares to attack for an opening.

"Don't joke around us! FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Naruto doges the attack by leaping out of harm's way, however, Gray takes advantage of the currently airborne Shinobi's position, and attacks him in mid air.

"Try to dodge this! ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray creates multiple spear-shaped ice with her Ice Magic and launches it towards the newcomer. Since Shinobi's are used on balancing themselves and fighting while airborne, Naruto simply use the Hiraishin kunais from both of his hands to parry over the multiple ice lances that aims to impale him. Taking advantage of the situation while the blonde Shinobi is occupied in parrying Gray's attacks, Erza uses one of her armor's abilities.

"Dance my blades! CIRCLE SWORD!" As a number of swords dashes towards Naruto, who is still in mid-air.

Naruto withdraws his Hiraishin kunais and draws out 4 shurikens, 2 in each hand. Then he throws it sharply towards the incoming swords.

"What can those 4 little blades can do in front of that many magical swords?" Natsu chuckled at Naruto's move.

"There were 24 swords..." Naruto muttered "In that case..." he forms hand seals so fast that everyone watching the fight including Natsu, Erza and Gray are amazed.

"SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN!" In that instant, the 4 shurikens became around a hundred and exactly 24 among the shurikens accurately clashes with the 24 attacking swords, while the remaining shurikens are directed towards Erza. With his training with the Rikudo Sennin, Naruto has mastered Shuriken jutsu that could rival Itachi's prowess, so hitting multiple targets is now just as easy as breathing for him.

The red head is surprised by the sudden increase of number of the blades. 'So that's his magic.' Sure though, Erza's reflexes are very high and she can definitely dodge those incoming attacks, as long as she have an idea how many attacks she needs to parry or dodge. However, the thought of sudden increase in number of the blades rushing in front of her overwhelmed her. They didn't only deflect all of her swords, but also reverses the situation easily. And due to the sudden increase of the number of shurikens, she didn't have enough time to think how to dodge such fast and sharp blades.

Gray then quickly dashes in front of Erza with all his might. And then he casts a spell to protect both of them.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" The shield deflects the shurikens, however, some shurikens were able to pierce the shield shattering some of its part and inflicting several slices in Gray's skin and pants. In that instance, Natsu stood in front of Gray and uses one of his most powerful attacks.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" The massive fire attack is directed towards Naruto, who is still in mid air, albeit now descending to the ground. Naruto covers his head with his arms before the fire attack hits him. But it seems futile as his body is quickly engulfed with thick flames due to the attack.

"I did it!" Natsu roars. Gray and Erza looks into Naruto's burning figure with worry painted in their face. Some of the guild members cheered and others also looked worried about the fate of the newcomer. However, a voice from the familiar blonde guy surprised them.

"It is not over yet. Why are you guys acting like that -ttebayo?" Naruto is standing right behind the burning figure. The burning figure puffs, and it became a tree log. Everyone's eyes went saucer-wide.

'That fire attack, along with his other recent fire attacks; they really have the same feel as that of Igneel's flame. Could it be that Natsu really is the son of Igneel?' Naruto just thought.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! I know I hit you pretty hard!" Natsu roared at the blonde comically. Naruto simply smiles.

"I have substituted myself with a log right before your attack hits. I have created an illusion using my chakra so the log appeared to have the same image as of me." Naruto explained casually. "It is called Kawarimi no Jutsu. This jutsu is created to evade deadly attacks like what you just did."

Everyone is amazed by the 'Magic' that they have just seen. 'That's a great move! I doubt anyone in this Kingdom knew how to use such 'Magic'. Master Makarov thought. However, a sudden realization crosses over his mind.

"Naruto." The old man caught the attention of the blonde. "That's an unusual name for a Magic, the 'Kawarimi no Jutsu', as if it came from a different language. And I also didn't sense any 'Magical Energy' from that technique, that includes the other attack that you have used that multiplies your blades, the one you call 'Shuriken Kage Bunshin'. Can you fill me up with that?" Makarov questions the blonde with curious eyes. Everyone, including his three sparring partners, focuses their attention to the Hokage.

'Here comes something' Naruto thought. "The truth is I cannot use 'Magic'. Like what I have said, I am a Sage. Before I became a Sage, I am a Shinobi, or a Ninja. Ninja's don't have 'Magic' Affinity. However, we rely on a different source of power, called 'chakra'. Chakra is the power that I used for my techniques, including those two moves. And I believe that Mages can't use chakra, just like on how a Shinobi can't use Magic. That's all of the information that I can provide for now." Naruto explained while smiling. "Will you guys still let me join the guild even if I cannot use Magic and I am not a Wizard?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Of course." Makarov smiled. "You said that want to join us and as long as you will also accept us as your new family, we don't have any offense against it Naruto. What about you brats?" The rest of the guild smiled and cheered at the blonde. "We can talk about that later. For now, you will need to finish your fight first." Makarov suggested.

"This is the first time that I am fighting a real ninja! I'm all pumped up!" Natsu's fist shivers from excitement.

"I didn't expect a ninja to be this powerful, but we will show you what Wizards can do, Naruto." Gray clenches his fist together.

"Let's go, Uzumaki Naruto!" Erza shouted while smiling at the blonde.

"Thank you, Makarov-jiji. Thank you, Fairy Tail." Naruto bowed slightly to show his gratitude. At this very moment, the place filled with warm smile of acceptance is instantly replaced by a cold atmosphere. Swirl of winds became a little more violent, and birds start flying away as if sensing a sudden danger. Naruto's head slowly starts to rise from his vow. His face now became serious and cold shivers run down the spine of everyone who looks into his now cold glaring eyes.

Erza starts to sweat, Natsu's flames disappears as if the flames itself is frightened, while Gray, who is used on cold atmospheres due to his Magic, cannot help but shiver in this new level of coldness. Naruto in front of them is like a different person from earlier.

"Let's make this a little serious, shall we?" Naruto smiled with a glare towards the Mage trio.

"SHUNSHIN!" Before the mages could react, Naruto suddenly disappears from where he is currently standing. He suddenly reappeared right in front of the trio, with his right hand pulled back,forming a fist with his strength now enhanced with chakra ala Tsunade, aiming to punch someone.

"So fast!" Natsu thought.

"JUMP AWAY TO DODGE!" Erze shouted towards the two. The three jumped away in an attempt to dodge away from Naruto's incoming attack. The intensity of the strength that they have felt on Naruto's fist right now is almost the same as of the one he have used against Lullaby. If one of them got hit with that level of attack, that unlucky one will automatically be knocked out of the fight.

However, Naruto is not really aiming at the trio. He knows that level of punch can cripple anyone if they got hit directly by it. He doesn't want to hurt this people who have just accepted him. They don't deserve it. He is actually aiming at the ground and also, aiming that the trio will dodge away from him, which he got right. He redirected the punch to the ground after the trio jumped away, creating a quick earthquake and also some thick dust and flying rubbles.

"He is actually not aiming at us! We played right through the palm of his hand!" Gray shouted, all 3 of them still are in mid air. Then suddenly, a hand beneath the dust and rubbles suddenly grab his right leg. Then, the hand forcefully uses an overhead smash, sending Gray towards the ground, back-flopping the Ice Wizard and causes immense pain. Naruto didn't enhance his strength in that move. He just used his base strength which is still above regular human strength due to his training with the Rikudo.

"GGWWAAAHHH!" Gray cried in pain. And within a split of a second, Naruto leans forward, his right leg kneeling to the ground and aims a punch Gray's face head-on. Gray still lying on the ground from the recent attack saw this but his body still can't move due to pain. So he cannot react in time to the sudden fast movement by the blonde who is now about to hit his face with a punch.

Gray already knew that he cannot dodge this punch. He just grits his teeth and prepares to take the punch that he knows that would immediately knock him out. He closes his eyes in anticipation as the punch draws near, and prepare for another impact of pain.

But it didn't came.

He just felt a sudden blow of the wind in his face, making his black hair sway He wonders what happened, so he slowly opens his eyes. He saw a fist in front of his face, just a few centimeters away from the expected impact. He rolled his eyes towards the right. He saw Naruto, still in the same kneeling position, staring at him coldly. Naruto himself stopped the punch.

"Concede, Gray, I don't want to hurt you further." Naruto said coldly.

Gray blinks, then closed his eyes. He just realized that he don't stand any chance against this guy. Slowly opening his eyes, Gray grinned. "Yes. This is my lost."

In that instance, Naruto's cold glare became a warm smile. He slowly gets up from the kneeling position, offers a hand to the Ice Wizard so he can get up, then turns around towards the remaining two opponents, and said while his back facing Gray. "You're my first target because you are the long range attacker. In a war, the ranged units were the ones who can bring massive damage to close combat fighters. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. You are strong, Gray."

Gray smiled, still feeling pain from his back. "I don't want any explanation. You have beaten me fair and square, Naruto."

Naruto just nods, then starts walking towards the remaining two mages. "Who's next then?" Naruto's gaze became a cold glare again. Natsu and Erza cannot help but prepare from any unexpected attacks. The person approaching them is not reacting on instincts. He has a plan on every move and not wasting any movement. If they react recklessly like earlier, one of them again will fall like Gray.

The guild is in awe in the display of Naruto's abilities, along with his character after defeating Gray. Even though Naruto is powerful enough, he still look out on his opponent in a fair judgement and don't want his opponent to experience unnecessary pain. Everyone in the guild smiled in respect at the newcomer, while Laki is smiling since she have already known that Naruto is this kind of guy from the time that he have protected her.

"Naruto!" Natsu's flames covers his body once again. "You have defeated that exhibitionist but you cannot defeat me in that same way!" Natsu dashes towards. He thought that if he let Naruto takes the intiative again, he and Erza will be left in pinch once again.

"Wait Natsu!" Erza attempts to stop the hot-headed Dragon Slayer, but it is too late.

"FIRE DRAGON'S PUNCH!" Natsu aims straight at Naruto's face. Naruto leans sideways, and then Natsu aims a flaming kick towards Naruto's head once again. Naruto ducks, spins with a side step, and then disappeared from Natsu's view.

"Where did he go?" Natsu stops his movements. He then suddenly felt two fingers violently thrusted in his butt hole through his pants. Before realizing how painful it is, he quickly turns his head around his back, and saw Naruto sitting in a squat position, his hands clasped together, with two index fingers pointing upwards.

"KONOHA'S SUPER LEGENDARY FORBIDDEN TAIJUTSU TECHNIQUE: THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" The blonde grinning mischievously to the pink head. At that very instance, Natsu cried in pain while throwing himself on the guild members who are watching the fight. Laughter's echoed everywhere, including Happy, while Natsu is rolling on the ground back and forth holding his butt hole due to pain.

"DAMN IT!" Natsu cried, still cannot get up on his feet. "Why did you do that!?"

"That is an attack. It is effective right? If you repeat the same attack over and over against the same opponent, even anyone in the guild can do that technique against you -ttebayo!" Naruto grinned towards the pink-head.

"That's an attack of a true man!" Elfman roared.

"Natsu is defeated!" Happy exclaimed while waving a small flag with 'LOSE' imprinted on it.

Naruto then shifts his gaze to Erza. Now, this has become a one on one battle all of a sudden. After realizing this, the guild starts to get quiet as their laughter starts to disappear. The air became intense. Naruto is smiling at Erza, while Erza is glaring at Naruto.

"Don't think you can defeat me with the same way you defeated Gray and specially Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"Of course, you are a girl Erza-chan. I will not do the attack that I have done to Natsu into you." Naruto pouted.

Erza's eye twitches several times. The guild felt that Titania is pissed.

"Let's settle this like how warriors used to. Naruto."

"I am thinking the same way. You have my respect after all, Titania."

Aside from everyone who is watching the fight on the ground, there were additional 2 members of the guild who have just arrived during the fight watches as how the match unfolds. Both of them are standing in the balcony of the backyard of their guild house, away from each other.

"That guy is very strong..." A hooded man, covered with various clothes to cover his identity escorting a ragged cape with 6 staffs attached in his back spoke. The name of this mysterious figure is Mystogan, one of Fairy Tail's strongest S-class Wizard. He have just arrived to report after finishing an S-Class job to Makarov while intending to make other members of the guild sleep by casting a sleep spell so no one among them will try to look out for his true identity.

However, Mystogan didn't see any members of the guild in the hall as everyone were watching a fight in the backyard of the guild. He just intended to leave to take advantage of the situation however, he saw Natsu, Gray and Erza fighting a single man caught his interest. Watching how the man defeated the Fire Mage and Ice wizard, he has come to realize that this guy is not your ordinary person.

"It sure is rare for you to stay in the guild this long, set aside your occasional talking like that." Another spiky haired blonde with lightning mark on his face and a headset while wearing a thick long jacket taunted Mystogan. This guy is Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson, and also one of the strongest guild member with the same S-class rank. "But I have to admit, that punk is someone." He said while few lightning threads flicker from some part of his body while grinning as if seeing a new prey to destroy. Seeing another powerful person to join 'his' guild will definitely provide him some entertainment.

The guild didn't notice the presence of the two other powerful Wizards who are watching the fight from the shadows. They are so caught up in the fight in front of them. The exception is only for Makarov and Naruto. Naruto, while not moving his face while facing Erza, rolls his eyes slightly to caught a glimpse of two mysterious figures in the guild balcony. He then redirects his gaze towards Master Makarov, and the old man just nodded. Realizing that the two figures are also members of the guild and not something to worry about, he return his attention to the armored girl in front of him.

Naruto gives a grin to the armored girl. This caught the girl off the guard and yells.

"What's funny!?" Erza narrowed her eyes.

"This guild really has powerful members. I can feel it. This will be great -dattebayo!" Naruto said while touching the tip of his nose with his right thumb.

Erza smiles at the compliment, Makarov just grins while closing his eyes at the same time, while the two S-Class Mages on the balcony were a little surprised wondering how the blonde noticed them even if they were concealing their presence.

"Of course! We are the strongest guild after all!" Natsu roared while still holding his butt, thinking that they were the ones being praised by Naruto. The rest of the guild smiled at the compliment from the blonde as well, still not noticing the presence of the two S-Class Wizards just above them.

"I'll return the compliment with proof. Prepare yourself, Naruto!" As Erza's body starts to glow, changing her armor into Leopard like design.

"REQUIP: SOARING ARMOR!" Erza stands with pride wearing her new armor.

"I see. That is Erza's resolution." Happy exclaimed who were beside Lucy and Natsu.

"What do you mean Happy?" Lucy got interested.

"Soaring Armor increases Erza's speed in immeasurable levels. Since Naruto is so fast, Erza will need to level the battlefield."

"Why does she didn't use it while me and Gray were still in the fight?" Natsu pouted.

"Baka. Imagine, if Erza sped up to catch up with Naruto's speed, how do you think we can possibly hit Naruto? To tell you the truth, I think we are holding Erza back while both of us are fighting together with her against Naruto." Gray retorted. "Now, Erza can go all out since she will not need to think about protecting us while fighting."

The members of the guild hearing Gray's comment nods. This will be the first time they will be seeing Erza fight without holding back.

Naruto this time unsheats his own sword, the Sword of Kusanagi, the very sword that serves as a memento from his 'brother'. At that very moment, Erza disappears from his line of sight. Naruto felt the presence suddenly beside him, and dodges the incoming attack by ducking.

'Her speed goes up. Time to shift gears as well.' At that very moment, Naruto disappeared in Erza's line of sight as well. He also appears where Erza least expects him, and attacks using the Kusanagi sword. Erza parries with her weapon, dashes backward, while Naruto is dashing forward to attack her. Erza braces her feet, and also dashes towards Naruto and their weapons once again met each other with a powerful clashing sound.

They leap, dodge, attack, parry, dash, and defend as they attack each other with blinding speed. As soon as the sword fight heats up, most guild members can only hear the clashing metal sounds, but they can no longer track or even see their movement. Each time the two met with a clash, the leaves around them were sliced in half or creates a small crater where they set their foot. Some guild members are surprised while some are annoyed, due to the speed of the weapon clash since they can no longer see their movements with their naked eyes.

"I could barely track them!" Gray mentioned as his eyeballs keeps on shifting in random direction in an attempt to follow the two.

"What a high level sword battle!" Cana shrugged as she just stares into nothingness as if giving up on following the battle with her eyes.

However, things start to change after few minutes. Erza is becoming more visible now, while Naruto continues to his recent usual speed, making Erza block or deflect his attack more than attacking him back. In that instance, Naruto sped up even more as if to corner Erza. The armored girl can do nothing but parry or dodge, as her stamina starts to wind down.

Naruto takes advantage of it as he gives a kick to her sideways without enhancing his strength with chakra. Erza blocks it using both of her arms, but still send her flying back to the ground.

Erza is now panting as sweat starts to become visible on her face. She looks at the blonde in front of him, with almost to no signs of exhaustion.

"How come you have so much stamina!? I have confidence on my own stamina, but for you to outlast it while we were moving with the same level of speed is somewhat unreal!" Erza just stated how surprised she is on the blonde's stamina.

"From my place, we were trained to fight ever since we were 6 years old. As long as you have proper training, we, Shinobis, can fight for a whole week without being exhausted You can only defeat us in a stamina battle by depleting our chakra." Naruto explained.

Everyone is again surprised from Naruto's statement. 'Just how powerful Naruto's people can be?' Makarov just thought.

"And I can also say that your stamina depletes faster than mine is because you were continuously trying to catch up with my speed. This will require your armor to absorb more Magic in your body, thus exhausting you a lot faster Erza-chan. While me, on the other hand, just uses my very own stamina to take advantage of our fight." Naruto added.

Erza's eyes went wide. She actually planned to exhaust Naruto in a battle of speed. But he reverses the situation once again in his favor and immediately deducted the weakness of her Soaring Armor. She played again in the palm of his hands. She clenched her fist and grit her teeth for thinking that her plans back-fired her again in front of the same opponent.

Naruto notices Erza's frustration, and thinks that he must say something, "Erza-chan, don't look so down." This caught Erza's attention. "The place that I came from is always plagued with tension, constant battles and wars. I have been fighting for almost my entire life even before I arrived here. So I think it is natural for me to have better deception and strategy in a battle due to my experiences in the battlefield. To tell you the truth, I actually envy you guys... you have not experienced... the pain of war." Naruto smiles with his voice trailing off. He doesn't want to talk about his past, but he needs to in this very moment, only.

The guild's atmosphere became somewhat melancholic after hearing something about the newcomer's past. Yes, they have been through some battles, but not in a war. "Seeing your close friends die right beside you and cannot do anything about it since you might also die any moment, is really painful. You need to get stronger and stronger for you to protect those who are important for you, even wishing to die before them just for the sake of the future." Naruto clenches his fist. This is why he doesn't want to talk about his past. But deep within him, he can remember those painful times. As much as he doesn't like to remember, it will always come back into his memory at full force once a single strand of his past surfaces in a situation.

Erza visibly relaxed hearing a part of the boys' past. She too has a past that she wants to forget. But hearing Naruto's past makes him realize that he is also like her, needing someone who can understand her feelings. That's the very reason why she joined Fairy Tail so that she can have people who can accept her and live like a family.

"Naruto, you really are strong. This is not about your physical abilities or power. You were always trying to face your shadows head-on, not running away from it, and you can still smile warmly in front of everyone. And you continue to strive to become stronger to protect those who are important for you. With that, you have earned my trust." Erza smiled at him. The rest of the guild nods while smiling at him.

"It is not that I am lying about what I have said, but how come you guys can easily trust me and everything that I have said? You have just met me right?" Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Simple. By simply looking in your eyes. Your eyes gave warmth and honesty so much that it hurts." Erza said.

Upon hearing this, Naruto closes her eyes. He actually didn't expect that this guild will accept him like this. He didn't even intend to have deep connection with them since he is looking for a way back to return to the Shinobi world. But it is inevitable. Now he understands why this is the best known guild in this Kingdom. Not only because of power, but also this guild has a heart for their comrades. This thought made Naruto smile.

"Let's finish this Erza-chan. But I have a condition."

"I am thinking the same. What is your condition?"

"Let's finish this with a single move using a powerful or effective attack."

"Agreed. Show me your true power, Naruto." In that instance, Erza's body is again enveloped in a bright light. She then changes her armor to the most appropriate one for the situation.

"REQUIP: PURGATORY ARMOR!" Erza is then covered with armor with a combination of black and gray color, and a large heavy sword that uniforms her armor.

"The Purgatory Armor, an armor with a powerful offensive capability." Levy is reading a book aloud, reading the powers of Erza's new armor. "I know Naruto-san is powerful, but this time, it really is going to be overboard!"

"You shouldn't be worrying too much about that." Mirajane spoke calmly. "Just remember, Naruto-san is the one who have suggested this bargain. This means he has an ace up his sleeve."

The guild members stare at the two opposing warriors while holding their breath. They are wondering what kind of final attack those 2 powerful individuals will do. Mystogan and Laxus seem to be interested about the outcome as well.

Naruto then withdraws his Kusanagi sword then draws out one Hiraishin kunai then prepares a fighting stance. Erza then prepares to attack as she shifts her weight in her right leg while the large sword is pulled back behind her, preparing for a powerful swinging attack in case Naruto is already within her range.

"GO!" Makarov shouted. Naruto and Erza dash towards each other at the same time. Even if Erza is no longer wearing the Soaring Armor, she has at least an overview of Naruto's speed, and she believes that she can maneuver herself in the proper position if Naruto uses such speed in a head-on collision.

"HYAAA!" Erza charges with her full might.

On the other hand, Naruto throws his Hiraishin kunai directly towards Erza's head while dashing forward, and also pulls back his right hand while forming a fist as if attempting to counter attack Erza's sword with a punch.

'He throws the 'short knife' aiming in my head even if he knows that I can easily dodge it? Does he really think that is enough to distract my incoming attack?' Erza thought, as well as the other guild members watching, including Makarov, Mystogan and Laxus. Erza shifts tilts her head to dodge the kunai, making it pass through the side of her head.

They came closer to each other. The first one who can land an attack is the winner and the loser will definitely take a painful blow. There is no way to dodge or change their movements as they were dashing towards each other. Everything will be decided in one powerful attack from either of them.

"IKKEEE!" Erza launches her attack as soon as Naruto enters her range. Naruto is bare handed, while Erza is holding a large sword, thus giving the red head much longer reach than the blonde. She swings her sword violently to the incoming blonde. She knows Naruto is fast, so much faster than her. But this time, no matter how fast he is, within her range, she can definitely hit him with all her might.

Erza swings her sword down to the incoming blonde. The swing creates a large wave that cuts down multiple trees and rocks near the vicinity. Everyone in the guild is surprised with the destructive power of Erza's attack. However, something is not right. Naruto, simply disappeared, and now out of Erza's line of sight.

The armored girl then felt a sharp metallic blade pointing in her neck. She rolled her eyes in her left, she saw Naruto's gaze glaring coldly at her. The blade that he uses to point into her neck is the same blade he has thrown while she was dashing towards him. The guild is dumbstruck. Naruto simply flashes out of their sight and appeared right behind Erza.

"Concede, Erza." Naruto said with a cold voice.

She cannot think of anything. There is no way she can possibly counter attack anymore, especially against a weapon who were already pointing from her neck. A single movement from her will automatically mean death, in a real battle. Thus, since this is a sparring, she closes her eyes and smiled.

"You win. I admit my defeat."

Author's Note: Done!


	4. Chapter 4 - Certain Circumstances

Author's Note: Hi Guys. Here comes the 4th Chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! I really do appreciate it! Since most of you guys are asking for pairing, well, I am not good at love and romance stories. But I'd love to try(and currently trying) a one-sided love story here in this fic. But this simply means I don't have any characters yet in mind to be paired with Naruto.

And also, by the way, Naruto's base power here is AT LEAST on the same level as that of Hashirama/Madara. Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Fairy Tail. And I am simply doing this just for fun. Here's my 4th Chapter. Enjoy!

Naruto Fairy Tail Fanfic - Chapter 4 - Certain Circumstances

The guild members went back to the guild house, still dumbstruck and speechless on how the battle ends. They are wondering how can someone possibly disappear and reappear out of nowhere. Mystogan and Laxus, who are still unnoticed, stood still from where they were currently standing, thinking how possible for a man to move in that instantaneous speed.

Upon returning to the guild, Naruto is bombarded with questions regarding how he can move that fast. As much as Naruto want to forget what have happened during the fight, he starts to get overwhelmed by the members of the guild. Until a mighty voice of an armored woman echoed throughout the guild.

"Silence! Give Naruto a little space!" Erza ordered the guild members and they get away from Naruto instantly. Erza then walk towards Naruto and drags him to sit in one of the chairs with tables near the guild bar where Makarov and Mirajane were staying. They were followed by Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Laki and sit in the same table, while Elfman, Cana, Levy, Jet and Droy sit on the next table, with Loke and Macau along with Wakaba sit in the other table so they can also eavesdrop in the conversation.

Not used in this kind of attention, Naruto just stared at his lap as if bowing down. Mirajane went into their tables and gives them an orange juice for refreshment. Naruto smiles for gratitude, while Mirajane smiled widely in return, but did not return to her station and stands in the side of their table.

"Well, Naruto, you know that I have admitted my defeat right?" Erza starts talking. "But I am not satisfied until I have heard your explanation. How were you able to instantly disappear and reappeared behind me during our final attack? No matter how fast you are, if you have specific momentum towards your movement, you should not be able to maneuver your body easily!"

Naruto expected that question. This also caught the attention of people surrounding him as they were interested how it is possible. Naruto sighs. He cannot just get away with this without explanation. He pulls out his Hirashin kunai again, and places it on the table.

"This is not an ordinary weapon." Naruto stated. "This is what I call the Hiraishin kunai. I have imbued my chakra in this kunai so that I can flash directly from my recent location to where this weapon currently is as long as it is within the Hiraishin's range. This technique is a memento from my father." Naruto smiled while stating the last part of his statement.

"Amazing! Ninja's really have cool moves! Can you teach me?" Natsu's eyes sparkled.

"You cannot learn that Natsu. You are not a ninja!" Happy said at the pink head.

"That's right. You must learn the basics of chakra first before anything else. And since you guys don't have chakra system and has Magic system in your body, you cannot use chakras." Naruto said. "And besides, only me and my father has a bloodline that can master that technique."

Erza nodded from the information. "Your tricks and techniques are really amazing Naruto. I am glad to welcome you to the guild. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Erza stretches her hand for a handshake.

"Erza, Naruto-san still don't have a guild stamp and an official statement or announcement from Master. So he is still not an official member." Mirajane spoke.

"But Master already agrees during the fight right?" Erza shifted her glance in the old man.

"The statements and stamps are for formalities only. I have already accepted you to join the guild Naruto. However, we would need to talk first about something before you receive your guild stamp." Makarov stated while his attention is on the newcomer. Naruto just nods. "Alright brats. Stay here for a while. Naruto, let's go upstairs in my office."

Naruto stoods up and gives a smile to those who are near him. Then proceeds to follow the Master who is now walking towards the 2nd floor. However, Laki chases Naruto and calls his attention.

"Naruto..."

Naruto turns around, then give a wondering look towards Laki.

"Uhm, I would just want to ask if we can talk later. Will it be okay?" Laki said while staring at his eyes.

"Sure! I'll just approach you then if there won't be any other things to do. You're my first friend here after all. See ya Laki-chan!" Naruto waves at the girl with his fox grin and then starts walking towards the old man.

"My, my..." Loke spoke behind Laki. "Someone is already interested on the newcomer." While pushing his eye glasses.

"Wha... What's wrong with that!? I.. I am his first friend! Don't misinterpret that!" Laki pouted while a little blush forms on her cheeks.

"Don't be like that to Laki." Erza interrupted Loke's teasing. "She is just interested to Naruto."

"Erza-san..." Laki smiled.

"What's wrong with showing your interest? I also am interested to Naruto." Erza said with a straight face. Everyone hearing it face-palmed.

"Hey! what's with that reaction?" Erza's veins starts to bulge.

'Titania really is the Queen of misinterpretation...' Mirajane just thought.

Suddenly, a powerful presence enveloped the guild's atmosphere. Everyone became dizzy, and almost everyone starts to fall down, falling to sleep, one by one. This caught Makarov and Naruto's attention.

Mirajane gets dizzy and falls down to the floor.

"This is..." Gray muttered.

"I.. felt.. sleepy.." Laki also falls down to the floor. Erza grits her teeth as if fighting the powerful sleep spell enveloping everyone. But to no avail, she have also fallen to sleep along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and the others.

In the middle of the walkway where sleeping bodies were laying, Mystogan walks towards Master and Naruto. As mysterious as always, he casts a sleep spell into his own guildmates to protect his identity.

"Mystogan..." Makarov quickly dispelled the sleep magic on him only, while Naruto dispels it using his chakra. He narrows his eyes towards the mysterious figure. "So this young man also caught your attention."

Mystogan nods. Naruto remembers Kakashi upon seeing the guy who has his face also covered. He then realized that he casts the sleeping spell to protect his identity, and decides to relax.

"Naruto, he will also be joining us in my office. Will it be okay for you?" Makarov looks at the blonde before stepping upstairs. Naruto nods, seeing that Makarov and this mysterious person already have an idea about his true reason why he decides to join Fairy Tail. So he don't need to hide it in front of these two. So Naruto just nods for confirmation.

"Mystogan, undo the Sleeping Magic to the children upon entering my office." Makarov commanded the the hooded person.

After the three enters the office, the guild members shot wide awake, except Natsu.

-Scene Change-

"This feels like... Mystogan is here." muttered by Wakaba.

"That bastard..." Macao shakes his head.

"He always uses such super powerful magic..." Levy whispered while rubbing her eyes.

"Mys..to..gan.." Lucy spoke half awake.

"He is one of the strongest man in Fairy Tail..." Elfman explained to Lucy.

"He always makes everyone fell asleep because he don't want others to know his identity." Gray also mentioned. "He always put everyone to sleep each time he reports about his previous job to Master while also getting a new job, then leaves like that."

"What's with that? That's way too suspicious!" Lucy responded.

"But why did he come butting into Master along with Naruto? Does he also want to meet Naruto properly?" Cana said before drinking another barrel of alcohol.

"Mystogan actually didn't like to stay long in the guild. To see him acknowledging someone like that, this means Naruto really is someone... or there might be another important reason that involves Naruto." Mirajane joins the conversation.

"That's the best possible conclusion." Gray said. "Only Master knows Mystogan's true identity. Now, Naruto have the opportunity to meet him eventhough he have just joined the guild."

"No, I know what he looks like too." This statement came from a voice on the other side of the 2nd floor. The voice is from Laxus Dreyar, staring down arrogantly on his guild mates.

"Laxus?! You were here?" Wakaba mentioned as he and Elfman walks towards the arrogant blonde, looking up at him since they were on the first floor. "It is rare to see you here."

"Another one of the strongest." Gray informed Lucy while showing his disinterest.

"Mystogan's shy. So keep your noses out of it!" Laxus said while grinning mischievously.

"Laxus! Let's fight!" Natsu just wakes up from Mystogan's sleep spell, immediately challenges the newly arrived member.

"You were just beaten by Erza and Naruto a few moments ago!" Gray shouted at the pink head.

"That's right. If you can't even beat Erza and the new guy, there's no way you could beat me!" Laxus taunted.

"What are you implying?!" Erza snapped out of the S-Class Wizard's statement. She is now pissed with the cockiness of the man with headphones.

"Whoa, calm down Erza..." Gray is now getting tired of the scene.

"I AM THE STRONGEST!" Laxus exclaimed boastfully with his arms stretched wide open. The rest of the guild is now also annoyed with the cockiness of the man.

"Don't talk like you are the best if you haven't faced who really is the strongest yet!" Natsu roared.

"Who is the strongest? You?! Don't make me laugh!"

"Once Naruto joins the guild officially, and Gildarts returns, you will definitely know your place in the guild Laxus." Erza pointed her index finger into the arrogant Mage.

"Hoo, you maybe right about the geezer, but with that whiskered punk that defeated you earlier? I doubt he can last fighting me within 10 seconds!" Laxus smiled cockily. "I will not be giving up my seat as the strongest Wizard in Fairy Tail for anyone! Not to Erza, Mystogan and that newcomer punk! I am the strongest!" Laxus glared at every member of the guild while looking down on them.

-Scene Change-

"They really are a noisy bunch." Naruto said after entering Makarov's office while smiling and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Mystogan just nods, again. Makarov just simple smiles.

"Uzumaki Naruto, let's get this started." Makarov stated seriously. Naruto nods, then slams the palm of his hand to the floor, much to the surprise of Makarov and Mystogan. A special seal appears where Naruto's palm has been touching, and the seal expands throughout the room.

"I have set a sound barrier seal so no one from the outside of this room can hear what we will be talking about." Naruto said while standing up. Makarov nods with the blondes intiative.

"You really have great set of skills for someone who came from another world." Mystogan spoke as if he already knows where the came from. This caught Naruto's attention.

"How did you know that Mystogan?" Naruto asks in curious eyes.

In that moment, Mystogan removes the clothes from his head and reveals his face. He has blue hair and special birthmarks on the right part of his face. "I am known here in this world as Mystogan. But in my real world, I am Jellal Fernandez. You have one convenient spell there so I don't need to hide my appearance in front of you or worry about others overhearing us." Mystogan spoke while Master is just listening to the two.

"In your real world?... But why do you need to hide your own identity -dattebayo?"

"I will start the explanation so you can have an overview why did Master Makarov called you here and also how did I know that you were not from this world." Mystogan spoke calmly. Naruto didn't respond and stares at him with serious eyes, opting him to continue.

"I think you already know that this is Earthland, a place run by 'Magic'. However, there is a parralel world that exists beyond Earthland's dimension itself, known as Edolas. That's the place where I came from."

"So we both cam from other worlds. How did you get here?" Naruto asked the critical question in an attempt to discover a way to travel into worlds and use the same means if possible to return to the Shinobi World.

"I have been suck out of my own dimension, landing myself here with unknown methods."

"So technically, this time, you don't also know a way on how to return into your own world?"

"Actually, my world, Edolas, is the one sucking out something out of Earthland for some unknown reason. They were using different space time warping magic to suck out things here, and will definitely kill any living ones who will be suck into it automatically." Mystogan informed. "That is what I call Anima. And since I came from that world, I want to prevent Anima from sucking things from this world. So I made it my personal mission to protect this world from Anima as much as possible."

"I see." Naruto thought. He thought he have already found a possible way to return to the Shinobi World, the Anima, but is definitely risky. And most of all, Anima is only a 'transportation' means from Earthland to Edolas, so he needs to find another way for the same means towards his own world. At least, he have confirmed two things: He also have a fellow dimension traveler in this guild, and there is an actual way to travel into dimensions. Naruto thought that information is enough for now.

"But why are you hiding your true identity? If we were the same, I think there should be no reason to hide it right?" Naruto pointed out another question.

"Like I have said, I am known as Jellal Fernandez in my own world. Earthland and Edolas are parallel worlds from each other. Every existence from Edolas will going to have the same counterpart existence in this world. So you can conclude that there is another Jellal Fernandez in this world, the one that actually born here in Earthland."

"So you have a look alike?" Naruto remebers his Kage Bunshins. "But what's the matter with that? I mean, Even if you have a look alike, you are still you, and I think the guild will accept you even if you have a look alike."

"I know that. But Jellal Fernandez of this world, gives Erza, herself, bad memories from her past. I don't want to explain everything in front of her. Each time that she will look into my face, she will definitely remember her painful past that she want to forget that's why she have joined Fairy Tail."

'Erza also has a dark past?' Naruto frowns. He closes his eyes, and thought that it would be best to not butt deeper into this.

"Back to your first question regarding on how did I know that you came from other world as well like me, I have known it while watching your fight against Erza, Natsu and Gray." Mystogan changes topic. "I think Master already knew it as well."

Naruto shifted his gaze towards the small old man. "So you do already know Makarov-jiji."

"Yes. I already have an idea. This world, as you know, is run by 'Magic'. As old as I am, I have not known anything about 'chakra' that you were using. Your fighting style is also very different to that of the Wizards. When you mention that you cannot use 'Magic' and wizards cannot use 'chakra', that is enough for me to realize it kid." Makarov said.

"I have also realized what Master have just said." Mystogan also reaffirms. "Earthland and Edolas both uses Magic. Seeing your power, I have come to conclude that you came from another dimension other than Edolas."

Naruto relaxes, "Looks like I don't have to explain that much anymore -dattebayo." Then he looks at the window. "The reason why I want to join Fairy tail is for me to have a larger network of information so I can find the appropriate information to go back to my true world, the Shinobi World."

"What happened in your world and why are you transported here?" Makarov asked the blonde.

Naruto don't want to explain what have happened in his own world, so he just explain it as brief as possible. "You have already known that my world is plagued in war. This is due to power, the chakra itself. This leads to conflict and bloodshed and many lives were sacrificed. I have been chosen to seal away the chakra system into the Shinobi World, at the cost of my own existence. I didn't die, I just lost my existence and plunged in a dimension rift, then landed here in Earthland where my existance is present. Now that I have my own existance, I can go back to my own dimension using my Earthland's existence and be with my precious people again."

Makarov and Mystogan stared seriously at the blonde. To have such sense of responsibility at a very young age, they got a newfound respect to the Sage.

"Naruto, just who are you in your world?" Makarov just muttered.

"I am the Rokudaime Hokage of my Village. The Hokage is the one who leads and represents the village." Naruto smiled proudly. "That is why I will do everything for the sake of my village and my world."

Now, the two who are listening to him are dumbstruck. The young man in front of them is such a high official from the world that he just came from. Sure though Makarov is a Guild Master, but he is leading his children in a mage Guild. But this kid is the leader of an entire Village itself.

"You really are someone." Makarov just said in awe. "As the leader of your village, will it be really okay with you to be a member of Fairy Tail and have me as your Guild Master?

"I am on a different world. I don't have any titles here. Being a Hokage is my dream ever since I am young. Aside from that, I don't care about other trivial things -dattebayo." Naruto offers a big smile.

"Okay. I have seen your resolve. I will help you then." Mystogan starts covering his face again with clothes. "If I happen to encounter any information regarding on a possibility to travel back into your own world, I will inform you every once in a while. I hope you have a good time while being a member of Fairy Tail for the time being."

"Thank you, Mystogan. Your secret is safe with me." Naruto smiles. "I'll be also looking for information by myself as well."

Mystogan nods then disappears from the office. After a few seconds, Makarov asks another question into the blonde.

"Just how powerful are you, Naruto? I can feel an overwhelming power within you. And during your fight with three of my most powerful mages, I can sense that you were holding back, a lot." Makarov stated his wonder.

This is an inevitable question. "To tell you the truth, I also do not know what is the extent of my abilities and powers as of now. So I cannot answer that question, Makarov-jiji." Naruto said calmly.

Makarov narrowed his eyes, "So you haven't faced an opponent yet that forces you to use your full power?"

Naruto just nods. "In my world, I have faced a self proclaimed god, and also faced the very person who wants to destroy my world itself, and I beat them. I think that should be enough overview of my full power for now, Master Makarov." Naruto shrugged as if informing the old man that he don't want to talk about it anymore.

Makarov just close his eyes while digesting the recent information from the blonde. He have already known that Naruto is a powerful individual. But saying he defeated such powerful adversaries, while now also mentioning that he have still not use the full extent of his power, shivers run down to Makarov's spine.

"You...are that powerful?" Makarov just stated in wonder.

Naruto didn't respond as if trying to end the conversation. After a few minutes of silence, Makarov handed Naruto the guild's registration form.

"It's all up to you now, young Hokage." Makarov smiled.

"Thank you, Makarov-jiji." Naruto signs-up the registration form.

Name: UZUMAKI NARUTO

Age: 17

Likes: Training, Food of the Gods(Ramen)

Dislikes: Arrogant Bastards; Being Underestimated

Magic: Chakra Magic

Code Name: Hokage Sennin

Makarov reads Naruto's registration form after filing it up. "Chakra Magic huh? Very clever, Naruto. Let's go downstairs so Mira can give mark you with our Guild Stamp." Naruto nods as the two starts walking towards the exit of the office.

-Scene Change-

"Where do you want to have your stamp?" Mirajane smiled into Naruto.

Naruto looked around and see Lucy's guild mark on the back of her right hand. "Alright. Please put it on the back of the palm of my left hand then Mirajane." As he shows his left hand. "And make it color orange!" Naruto smiled at the silver head. Mirajane proceeds and then stamps the guild mark to the Hokage Sennin.

"You are now an official member of Fairy Tail, Uzumaki Naruto!" Exclamined by Makarov. "Let's give him a warm welcoming party!"

The guild roared and cheered by the declaration. Naruto smiled with the acceptance, and shouts, "Let's get along well, Fairy Tail!"

"YYEEAAHH!" And Fairy Tail's usual festivities continues.

-Scene Change-

"Laki-chan!" Naruto called out to the girl staring intently in the Guild Request board. It is already afternoon.

"Naruto! Congratulations on being an official guild member!" Laki gives a wide smile at the blonde.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Maa, maa, actually, I didn't expect to be accepted into Fairy Tail that easily. By the way, what do you want to talk about? My talk with Makarov-jiji is over."

'Accepted into Fairy Tail that easily, huh? You have just fought and defeated Fairy Tail's strongest team!' Laki pouted in her head. "Uhm, now that you were an official member, what do you plan to do now?"

Naruto pondered about the meganneko's question. "Well, since I am new to this place, I am pretty broke. I plan on taking missions to earn some bucks. Is this the board where I can take one?" He pointed at the board where Laki is recently staring at.

'Missions?' Laki thought. "we didn't call it missions. They are jobs, offered by clients. The price or pay of the job depends on the jobs difficulty and the offered amount of the client. Actually, ahm... I have been looking for a job here that we can... do.. together... ahehehe..." Laki smiles shyly with a blush.

Naruto smiles at the idea. "Thank you Laki-chan. Actually, that's my next question. I didn't know much about jobs and about the places where the jobs are needed to be done. Since you were my first friend here, I would like to ask you if you can accompany me for a while until I get used to it dattebayo." Then gives his usual goofy smile.

Laki nods her head frantically. "Yes! I would like that!"

Mirajane and Master then interferes with the two. "Very well. Looks like you have decided to take on jobs immediately right after the day that you have become an official Fairy Tail member, young Hokage."

"Makarov-jiji, you don't have to call me like that. I am just a regular guild member here." Naruto said. "Do you have any recommended jobs that we can take for now?"

"I know you have the ability to finish a job even though you are a new member. I have seen a fraction of what you can do, Naruto. So I think you can take on A-Class jobs now. D-Rank will going to be a walk in the park for you." Makarov recommended.

"A-Class? Isn't it a little too soon, Master?" Mirajane is quite surprised by the old man's recommendation.

"Not really. You know it too, right? This guy just defeated Fairy Tails strongest team with him holding back. He can become one of our guilds S-Class Wizards in no time." Makarov said.

Everyone who have heard Makarov is just as surprised as Mirajane. Well, they don't have to object about that. Naruto is just pretty powerful.

'So much for a reputation in my first day dattebayo...' Naruto thought. "Thank you for believeing in me Makarov-jiji. which among these requests can Laki and I take then?"

Mirajane then pointed out a request that is quite unusual. It has nothing but "HELP!" in it's title and the reward is 7,500, 000 jewels. "This job has just arrived earlier and I believe that it should be needed to be taken within 2 days. I will recommend Master to ask Erza's team for this job since we don't have any information regarding this job aside from the Help message and the price of the job. The price also costs around an A-Class to S-Class. Since Master believes in you, I would like recommend this to you, Naruto-san."

Naruto and Laki look at the request. Naruto smiled while Laki is quite sweating.

"We accept it -dattebayo."

"Naruto! I know you are capable of handling such jobs! But how about me! I am just a newbie in Fairy Tail just like you and my Magic is not that powerful." Laki retorted while pouting.

"It's just alrigt. I will protect you!" Naruto gives a Nice Guy pose on Laki.

Mirajane and Makarov smiled. Eventhough this guy is powerful enough on his own, he is still standing with them on the same ground. Erza then interferred.

"I agree with Laki's first statement." Erza said seriously. "I believe you are capable of handling A-Class or even S-Class jobs on your own Naruto, but you are new on taking jobs. Do you have any clue or information how to finish this job?"

"Actually, seeing the request poster, I already have an information." Naruto said while holding the request paper. "First, this is sent by someone with a high profile from your Kingdom, by either an official or by some patriarchs. 2nd, this patriarch is someone is familiar with Fairy Tail guild."

Erza's eyes narrows, while Mirajane looks at Naruto in curious eyes. Makarov's expression didn't change, as if opting him to continue, while Laki is dumbfounded. Then Erza asked "How come do you get that information easily just by loooking at the request poster?"

"I am used on taking jobs in the place where I came from." Naruto explained. "We call it missions. The higher the rank of the mission, the higher their difficulty is. I have been taking missions eversince I am 10 years old."

'10 years old?' Laki thought. 'What kind of life and past do you really have, Naruto?'

"Based on looking at the poster, I have said that the request came from a high profile person from the Kingdom by simply seeing the Help and the price of the pay. It don't indicate the name of the sender, meaning he intends to keep his privacy. And the request analyst that sends the request to Fairy Tail will not accept a request from just a nobody. Meaning even if it didn't indicate the sender through the poster, the analyst accept to send the request to the guild because it is requested formally by the sender. And who is the sender of the request that can have power over the request analysts?"

"A high official of the Kingdom of Fiore..." Erza then nods with her eyes now neutral. Naruto may look dumb at sometimes, but he has keen analytic ability.

Laki just nodded by how Naruto deducted the information. "But since we now have an idea that this is sent by a high profile person, shouldn't we let this job be handled by other wizards? I mean, we were dealing with someone from the Kingdom here. We were just newbies here in the guild Naruto."

"That's right. Master, shall we include another person in this job request?" Mirajane looked at the old man.

"Erza cannot join since she were just freed from prison earlier along with Natsu from the Council. Mira is not taking jobs for a while now... Hmm, Cana. Yes. She will fit in the role. She has been a member of Fairy Tail since she was young and has experience in taking jobs from the kingdom." Makarov said.

"Interesting." Cana joins in, but not before throwing her wine barrel that she have just emptied. "This will be great to kill some boredom. Taking a job with two rookies and for the Kingdom will be quite a job."

Naruto and Laki's eye twitch at the same time. "Cana, you will also evaluate how Naruto will perform in this job as a new member of Fairy Tail since this is an A-Rank job."

"I understand. What time should we leave tomorrow?" Cana prompts the two 'newbie'.

"It can't be helped right? We'll leave tomorrow morning Cana-san."

"Why can't we leave today dattebayo?"

"Girls have things that were needed to be prepared first before going into jobs. You should always think about that Naruto-kun." Cana said with slight flirting tone while clinging her right arm in the blonde's neck. Naruto felt a shiver.

"Oi, Cana." Erza protested on the girl's behavior.

"Ara, ara, Naruto-san is not good with girls with attitude like Cana? Good to know that you were not a pervert." Mirajane smiled.

Naruto blushes from the remark. "Actually, I am not good at handling girls. I always got rejected back in my place by the girl that I used to like since she already likes someone else. I give up my feelings for her before the war and just focused on training to become stronger and stronger to protect my precious people. I never got conversation with girls like this eversince. I apologize -dattebayo." Naruto scratches the back of his head while looking down, blushing.

Another sucker punch hit the girls who were just talking to him. Makarov notices this, and just smiled mischievously. 'This place will be a lot different than your place when it comes to girls.' Makarov thought.

"You were rejected?" Laki with her eyes showing surprise.

"Unbelievable..." Mirajane just muttered.

"Do you mean you haven't had a girlfriend eversince birth?" Erza crossed her arms.

"The girl that you like didn't know what she have just lost." Cana just nods her head.

Naruto is more surprised by the reaction of the girls. He cannot feel any sympathy. But it is something different. "Is it really that bad that I don't have a girlfriend yet?" Naruto just asked curiously.

The girls just shrugged of the question, much to Naruto's annoyance. Naruto then said. "Most males in our guild also don't have girlfriends as well, I guess. I think it is normal." Naruto nods three times while crossing his arms.

'This kid is has keen analytic ability but is dumb in common situations?' Makarov spoke on his head before interrupting the conversation. "Very well. It will be best to leave tomorrow morning so you kids can take the train to the capital. It seemed that you were prepared for the job Naruto, but Laki and Cana are not yet. Give them time to prepare, Hokage." The old man smirked then to the newcomer.

"I understand. But I don't know where should I stay. I don't have a house or money that I can use to rent a room for the night. That's why I am eager to take a job." Naruto stated the fact.

"I see. That's why you were eager to take on jobs. You were broke." Makarov just said while smiling.

"Don't worry about it then. I'll just sleep at the forest. I will train before I sleep. I'll be alright." Naruto then turns around and starts walking towards the exit of the guild. He then waved from behind at the girls who were just talking with him. "See you tomorrow guys." He saw Gray and Natsu arguing something about Laxus, while Elfman laughing at them.

"I will not allow you to sleep in the forest. You are now a member of our family now. You don't have to treat yourself as an outcast." Makarov said while the rest of the guild now looks at the blonde upon hearing their master's voice.

"It is not like that. I will train in the outskirts Makarov-jiji. Then sleep after that. I already am used to it. Laki-chan knows that. Ja ne..." Naruto said as he disappeared in a swirl of wind upon reaching the Fairy Tail exit. The old man then looks at the meganneko with a curious glance.

"Hai. Naruto can sleep well in the forest." Laki remebered the time when she saw how Naruto sleeps while meditating. "I think he is training himself while sleeping. When I saw him like that, it felt like he is one with nature." Laki added with a slight blush.

"One with nature? Can you elaborate that?" Makarov raises an eyebrow.

"Uhm, I don't know how should I put it but when I wake up in the morning when we were on our route back to the city, I saw him in his meditating position while sleeping. He has birds on his head, shoulder and they are playing around on his body and around him, as if they were talking with him while he was sleeping. Watching him like thatm felt like it is very calming." Laki said with dreamy eyes.

'Even in his sleep, he is training? I can't believe it!' Makarov just mentioned in his head.

"Oi! Where did Naruto go Ji-chan?" Natsu shouts on the group while grabbing Gray's shirt as if ceasing the fight for a moment while Gray also looking at the group.

"He said that he will go training for a while in the outskirts before looking for a place where to sleep." Makarov said while shutting his eyes.

"Whoaaa! Training! I would like to join him!" Natsu said while breathing fire from his mouth. "Where is he?"

The Erza, Cana and Mirajane imagines Naruto in his meditating position while surrounded by birds and compare it with Natsu's fiery attitude as of the moment and they just face palmed on their mind.

"Natsu, I don't think you will fit in the kind of training that Naruto used to take." Mirajane mentioned while waving her right hand in front of her face.

-Scene Change-

Night starts to fall. Naruto is walking towards the City of Magnolia's exit. Thinking about what happened the whole day, he thought everything go well so he deserves to treat himself.

"I didn't expect Fairy Tail would accept me easily just like that. But they really were interesting."

Then, he notice someone standing in front a few meters of him, as if waiting for him. It is the same presence with one of the 2 mysterious guys that were watching his fight earlier with Erza's team. He have already known that one of those guys is Mystogan. So this guy must be the other S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail, with blonde hair and arrogant looks. Laxus Dreyar.

Then, without any warning, Laxus clad himself with lightning, then dashes towards Naruto in a very fast movement, aiming a punch with his right hand.

'His 'Magic' is just like the Raikage-jiji's. But not on the same level.' Naruto just remebered the 3rd Raikage, who is an Edo Tensei, and 4th Raikage, A, whom he have fought in a battle of speed during the 4th Great Ninja World War. 'But why did he suddenly attack me?'

A crash was heard and a few smoke and rubbles flew by from the impact. Laxus punch hits Naruto, as his fist felt the impact. Laxus grins, thinking that this guy is just another weak addition to the guild. He tried to pull out his fist from the impact, while his body still is covered with lightning. Then he just notice that he can't pull it out.

The smoke clears, then Laxus notices that a hand is grabbing his fist. It was Naruto's left hand. Naruto stares at him in a serious glare. Laxus examined the guy's condition quickly. He is not hurt and no sign of any injuries, meaning that Naruto just blocks his lightning punch with his left hand. Laxus grin widens, twists his body, then attempts for a kick using his right leg while Naruto still not letting go of his right fist.

Naruto just smirks in another atempt to attack him. Since Laxus shifts his entire body weight into his left leg while his right leg aims to kick him, following the momentum of Laxus movement, Naruto just trips Laxus left leg quickly before Laxus kick lands. Laxus facial expression change from a grin to anger, due to him losing balance, changes into his lightning form, then fly away from Naruto several meters away from each other.

Naruto just stares at him in a serious face, still not moving from where he is currently standing during Laxus' attack. Laxus grins once again mischievously at the other blonde.

"Looks like your power is not just a fluke, new guy." Laxus remarked.

"I don't know if I should accept your statement as a compliment." Naruto said. "Attacking your guildmate all of a sudden is not good you know."

"Let's just say I have my own way of testing newcomers. And I believe you deserve it. Seeing another powerful guy in the guild aside from Mystogan is quite something."

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, and the others were also strong. Don't just count them out like you have known the guild so much."

"Those three that you defeat effortlessly? Strong? You gotta be kidding me. Fairy Tail became a weak guild because those three became the guild's standard of being strong. Just look at me, you, Mystogan and the older geezer that you have not met yet. We should be the standard of being strong in the guild!"

'Looks like in every place, there will always be someone who looks high on himself while looking down into others.' Naruto thought while thinking about Uchiha Obito. "What are you pointing out then, Laxus?"

"The guild must be changed. The weaklings must be thrown out and the strong ones must remain. Fairy Tail should make others tremble upon hearing the guilds name. Fairy Tail should be known as the strongest guild!"

"Fairy Tail is already the strongest guild right?"

"Not yet. I want the guild to become the strongest in history!"

"We have different point of view Laxus. I would rather make the other people view me and my guild, Fairy Tail, with respect, not by fear." Naruto starts to walk away.

"Just like Mystogan huh?" Laxus grins. "We'll see about that. I acknowledge you, Naruto. But I just want to warn you, don't be on my bad side."

Not wanting to argue with the arrogant guy anymore, Naruto didn't turn around and just waved his right hand.

'I have to say, don't get in my way, Naruto.' Laxus thought as he walks away towards the Fairy Tail guild's direction.

Author's Note: Finally done... So many things to do... So many things to think about... Before you guys could ask why Mystogan became talkative in this chap? Well, Mystogan don't need to hide anything from Naruto. And also, Mystogan is quite talkative in important conversations like from what happened in Edolas. He talks a lot back there.

By the way, I hope you guys will also like this chapter. Please review. Thank you!


End file.
